Harry Potter: The Good and the Bad
by Kime
Summary: It's Harry's first year of Hogwarts,and it's not like everyone is use to. Harry is sorted into Slytherin, makes friends with Malfoy, and Zabini. Oh and did I mention Draco's new girlfriend from America, the new minister of magic, and um New Death Eaters.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express.

A/N: Before we begin I know they are in their first year, but I thought since most of them were raised in wizarding families, with the exception of Hermione that they would pick up these spells. Hermione knows them from her extensive summer reading.

When Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express he couldn't believe he was leaving the Dursley's at last. Harry was on his way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, he just found out a couple weeks ago that he was a wizard. He grew up with his aunt, uncle,and cousin, growing up with the Dursley's was the worst, they were never nice to him and treated him like he was diseased. Once Harry got on the train he looked around and noticed that all the compartments were filled. "Hey over here, you can sit with us." A platinum blonde-haired boy poked his head out of a compartment and ushered Harry inside.

"Hi, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, this is Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint." Draco Malfoy said giving a twisted smile.

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said taking a seat next to Marcus Flint.

"Are you really? Well we already know a lot about you. So what house do you think you will be in?" Marcus asked turning to Harry.

"I don't know. What house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked feeling awkward.

"I know I'm going to be in Slytherin, all of us are."

"Well I'm going for a walk, anyone want to come with me?" Draco asked getting up and walking towards the door. Harry, Blaise, and Marcus followed Draco out of the door and down the hall. All four of them started to talk about their summer, and how excited they were when they recieved their Hogwarts letters. After a few minutes there was a huge explosion in one of the compartments, being curious Draco lead them to the source. "Well if it isn't weasel, and mudblood." Draco said laughing.

"Malfoy just sod off." Ron said sniggering.

"And if I don't are you going to blow me up too?" Before Draco could finish the rest of his sentence Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"_Tarantallegra!" _Hermione shouted, making Draco do some sort of tap dance.

" 'Mione where did you learn that?" Ron asked shocked. Hermione wasn't paying attention to what Ron was saying but at the looks that Draco's croonies were giving her."Are you listening?"

"Ron shut up and run!" Hermione said getting around Blaise, Marcus, and Harry.

"What are you three doing get them!" Draco yelled. Harry and Blaise ran after them both taking their wands out.

"Harry since you don't know any magic living with those muggles repeat after me, _Impedimenta!" _Blaise shouted, Harry followed suit and soon Hermione and Ron were lying on their backs in pain.

"So finally have your own lackie Zabini. Bet it feels good to get out of Malfoy's shadow." Ron said trying to distract them.

"Not so fast Weasel just because our fathers work together means nothing._Rictosempra_." With that Blaise and Harry left Ron and Hermione to mend their cuts and bruises.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2: The sorting

The boat ride to Hogwarts was amazing, seeing the castle come into view was magical. When they got inside Harry noticed the two students they had cursed earlier still bruised and cut, though Harry felt bad about it something inside him told him not to say anything.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. Well they're ready for you, follow me." One of the Hogwarts teachers said stepping through a door. The Great Hall was magnificent it was filled with students, sitting at their house tables, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and there were candles dancing in the air.

To the first years it seemed like an eternity, but once they were sorted and sat at their house tables it was a whole different experince, Blaise was right all four of them were sorted into Slytherin."Welcome to Slytherin Harry you'll have a great time here. Our head of house is the Potions Master Professor Snape." One of the boys sitting arcoss from Harry said shaking his hand.

"Thanks, so what's your name?" Harry asked taking the other boys hand and shaking it.

"I'm Tracy Davis, this is my third year here. Slytherins win everything, if we don't we tie with Gryffindor, Snape's getting sick of it. So are you going to help us win this year?" Tracy asked smiling.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Harry asked all excited, he had never been part of a competition before.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble, and impress the teachers that way they'll give you points instead of taking them away. I'm sure that your going to catch on quickly."

"Thanks." With that Harry got up and followed the Slytherin prefects to their dormitories. Once inside Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Marcus sat on the couch in the common room. The Slytherin dormitories were decorated in silver, green, and black there was barley any light inside of the common room too. It didn't bother Harry since he was raised in a cupboard under the stairs.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Marcus asked Harry.

"It's great, I can't wait for classes to start though. Um Draco there's someone behind you." Harry said noticing a pale brown haired girl behind Draco.

"Yeah I know just ignore her and maybe she'll go away. Shes been staring at me since the sorting, her name's Pansy Parkinson, our families are friends and she has this thing for me." Draco said rolling his eyes and looking straight at Harry.

"Draco Edward Malfoy! You can't just ignore me forever, sooner or later you'll have to talk to me!" Pansy yelled over hearing what Draco had told Harry, and then stormed to the girl's dormitories.

"Oh that reminds me Draco did you see that one brown haired girl from America? I think you should see if she wants to go out, if you don't want to though I'll do it." Blaise said remembering a girl who was sitting in the boat next to them.

"No, why, and don't even think about it." Draco said confused.

"I think she said that her name was Bailey Schmidt. Draco she is so fucking hot.If you and Blaise don't ask her out then I'll go for it." Marcus got a look on his face remembering how hot the girl was.

"I think I'll have to meet her. Blaise do you know what house she was sorted into?" Draco noticed everyone's eyes get big.

"Yeah this one." Draco turned around to notice Bailey standing right behind them.

"Oh Hi, I'm-" Draco started to say only get to cut off.

"I know who you are Draco Malfoy, who wouldn't with the temper tantrum that Pansy's throwing in the girls dorm. Do you mind if I sit with you guys, I mean just until Pansy calms down a little." Bailey said sitting between Harry and Draco.

"Sure, but if you're just going to sit with us until Parkinson calms down it might be a while she's been known to throw tantrums for days." Draco said moving over.

"It's ok, I mean she does have to fall asleep some time right. So what were you guys talking about?" Bailey asked noticing the weird looks the guys were giving her.

"N-nothing." Harry said realizing what Blaise, and Marcus were talking about. Bailey was extremely hot but for some reason Harry didn't feel right thinking that.

"Really, because I'm not buying that. By the looks on your faces you were probably talking about me, don't worry though I get that a lot. So what was it that, sorry I don't know your name yet." Bailey said looking over at Blaise.

"I'm Blaise, this is Marcus, and that there is Harry." Blaise said taking Bailey's hand and kissing it.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. As I was saying I know that Blaise was saying something about Draco here, would I be interested in it?" Bailey asked she started to laugh a little, it was fun being a legimens when people didn't know about it.

"You really wouldn't be interested in it, we were talking about how Draco should really get back at those, um, Gryffindors." Marcus said trying to cover up for Blaise. Draco's face went red when Marcus began to talk, then he looked over at Bailey, Blaise was right Bailey was extremely hot.

'_I heard that Drake.'_ Bailey thought, '_You're extremely hot yourself.' _ Draco reminded Bailey of a greek god, or something.

"So are you really from America?" Harry asked finally getting up the nerve to link a sentence together.

"Yeah, I'm from California." Bailey said putting her head on Draco's shoulder, she was suprised when he didn't move, but wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Then why are you at Hogwarts? I mean aren't there wizarding schools in America?" Harry asked amazed, he didn't know students from other countries could come here.

"There are wizarding schools in America, but my family has connections here and thought that I would get a better education at Hogwarts. I was against it at first, but I'm starting to enjoy it here." Bailey started to smile, being this close to what Pansy thought was a good for nothing ponce, made her feel safe.

"So who are your parent's friends with here?" Draco asked intriged.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Bailey said smiling again, she loved the smile Draco gave her every time she tried to tease him.


	3. The First Day of Classes

Chapter 3: The first day of classes.

A/N: Again with the potions class, I thought that since they were raised by wizarding families that they've probably done potion mixing before, with the exception of Hermione again. For an explaination on Hermione see top.

Harry, Bailey, Draco, Marcus, and Blaise were up all night talking. It was amazing how close they became in the past tweleve hours. They were the first ones in the Great Hall that morning, and amazingly they weren't tired at all. It seemed like Bailey and Draco became a couple overnight. After breakfast Professor Snape came around and handed the students their schedules. They ended up with double Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a free block.

"This doesn't seem that bad, I mean we have Professor Snape for two hours and he favors Slytherins, right?" Bailey asked unsure of how Snape would treat his own students, she had heard some horror stories from some of the older students in the different houses.

"Yeah, even more so since we have the class with Gryffindor." Blaise said without looking at her. He was upset that Draco became her boyfriend and he ended up empty handed. Bailey got up from the table and pulled Blaise with her.

"Look if you feel that bad I could find you a girlfriend." Bailey said smiling.

"What are you talking about, I'm not---wait a minute how did you know what I was thinking?" Blaise was shocked.

"I'm a legimens, I thought the son of a Death Eater would of been able to figure it out. Don't say anything to anyone though, no one else knows. I just felt bad when I heard what you were saying and everything. Don't worry though you won't believe how many people want you." Bailey said giving him a hug.

"You don't happen to want to give me their names would you?" Blaise said smiling.

"Now where's the fun in that?" With that Bailey went back to Draco. When they arrived in Potions that day they were split up, and given three different potions to try. It seemed that Professor Snape didn't want to waste this year teaching people who could do advanced potion making the basics. By the end of the first half of the class some of the students were told to meet in Snape's office for a schedule change.

"I must say this is a first, I don't think I've ever had so many Slytherins be able to make such an advanced potion as that Wolfsbane one, even as young as first year. As I've already split you into groups the one on my far right will join my fourth year class, which means that your free period has moved from the last class of the day to this one. The group in the center will join my sixth year class, your free period is next block and you have me after that, I suggest both groups look at your adjusted schedule. As for the group on my far left since there are only 7 of you at this point your class will be a night class, sort of like Advance Placement, you've proven yourselves above even my seventh year students so you will be learning harder potions. You all may be dismissed while I finish up this class. I should see you all later." With that Snape left to teach the rest of the class.

"My guess is that everyone in AP with the exception of Harry, and Granger have been making potions since they were little." Blaise said leading them out of the dungeons.

"Blaise you really need to get yourself a girlfriend." Draco said laughing.

"I would but you're just unavailable at the moment." Blaise said taking Draco's other hand. Draco took Blaise's hand and decided to play along.

"You're right but if you want to meet me in my room later, I don't think Bailey would mind." Draco said trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine with me, what about it Bailey, can I take him for the night?" Bailey was about to crack up laughing, trying to see them keep a straight face was about as funny as watching them try to out do each other.

"Fine with me, but I just want him back in one piece."

"You don't have to worry about that I don't bite, well not unless Draco wants me to." That was it Blaise couldn't stand it anymore and started cracking up, which lead to Draco cracking up.

"But Blaise what about me?" Marcus asked starting to play along also.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I thought you had a date with Harry." Blaise said through his laughing.

"He's not mine. Blaise you left my date on the floor laughing." Harry said starting to crack up himself.

"But what about me Marcus, You can't go with Blaise or Harry you totally promised me that we would be together tonight." Bailey said trying not to crack up at the scene in front of her.

"Ok we need to stop this before someone over hears us and takes it seriously." Marcus said helping Draco and Blaise off of the floor. Both boys had fallen down laughing. "So do you want to go outside since we have a free period?"

"Sure, hey did anyone else notice we have two free periods today? I hope it's like this most of the time. Now that I think about it I might enjoy taking other classes though like Muggle Studies and Anciet Ruines." Bailey said taking Draco's hand and leading the guys outside.

"What are you a book worm or something?" Blaise asked picking Bailey up and running towards the lake.

"No, but it would be better with winter coming and everything that way I'll at least be doing something productive. Blaise what are you doing?" Bailey asked noticing that Blaise was running towards the lake.

"Stand right there."

"What are you doing, what's going on?" Bailey asked standing still.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _Bailey froze up and fell backwards. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Blaise was making Bailey's stiff body rise and float over the lake.

"What are you doing?" Draco and Harry asked noticing what Blaise was doing.

"She said she wasn't doing anything productive, well now she will be. _Finite Incantatium._" Bailey fell into the middle of the lake.

"Blaise Zabini you are sooooooooo going to pay for this!" Bailey yelled from the lake.

"What are you going to do about it? You're out there all wet, and I'm here." Blaise was smiling until he noticed the look on her face.

"You wanna bet. _Accio Blaise!"_ With that Blaise was pulled into the lake with her. Draco, Marcus, and Harry started to laugh.

"I guess she did do something about it." Draco said laughing until he noticed that the three of them on shore were being pulled towards the lake also.

"You two better quit it before we gang up on you." Marcus yelled when he began to feel the water rising on his legs. After a while of messing around in the lake the five of them got out of the lake, dried off and made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, when they got there they noticed that their teacher was the Minister of Magic.

"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, I'm Remus Lupin. Please call me Professor and not Minister, as I am not the Minister right now I am your teacher. I hope you enjoy the class this year. I want to get the boring stuff over with today, so if you will all take down the notes without complaint today then I promise the rest of the school year will be all hands on." Lupin said waving his wand as notes appeared on the board in front of them. He went around the class room and checked on how everyone was doing.

Harry had the strangest feeling being around Professor Lupin, he couldn't tell what it was though. '_What is it with him, it's like he knows something about me or something.' _Harry thought. Once the bell rang Harry and the others left class.

"So what do you want to do now that we have another free period?" Marcus asked looking around at the group.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about adding more classes to my schedule, maybe I'll meet up with you all later." Bailey said kissing Draco and heading towards Dumbledore's office.

"Well Drake it seems like your girlfriend is never going to be around." Harry said watching Bailey walk away.

"Just watch, she won't last a second knowing we're having fun and she's stuck in classes." Draco said heading towards the dungeons.


	4. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Office.

"Professor Dumbledore are you up there? I would like to have a word with you about my schedule." Bailey shouted up, she didn't know the password to get into Dumbledore's office and was stuck outside.

After a few moments the phoenix that guarded the doorway to Dumbledore's office started to move.

"I should of known that you would see me when you ended up having two free periods." Dumbledore said smiling when Bailey walked into the room.

"Well I'm here to learn, not just to spy on Harry. Oh and I noticed you brought in the Minister, you really are afraid that things are going to go wrong aren't you?" Bailey asked sitting down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes I am, and you dating Draco Malfoy doesn't make me feel any better about all this. His father is in Voldemort's inner circle, you need to be careful around him." Dumbledore looked upset, and concerned.

"I will be, and who better to date than the guy with the inside information, that's why I chose that particular group to hang out with, all of their father's are in with Voldemort, as long as I stay away from his father I'll be fine. I don't want to see anything bad happen just like the rest of you. Plus, you don't have to worry, I have special abilites you know. Plus I already went to Hogwarts it's not like I don't know what happens behind teachers backs. I was practically raised by the Marauders for heaven's sake." Bailey said rolling her eyes and standing up to walk around the office.

"Bailey, I understand that your parents died at the hands of Voldemort and that you were raised by your uncle and his friends at Hogwarts, but that's the best they and I could do at the time.Hagrid and I just don't want to see our godchild get hurt." Dumbledore said smiling. He remembered when her uncle appointed them the godfathers of Bailey.

"Dumbly-dore, don't worry about it. I promise I won't get hurt. Anyways, about my schedule I hate having two free periods can't I do something? Help teach or I don't know take a class that I didn't take when I was here." Bailey sat back down.

"First off, you never actually took a class while you were here, you were dropped off here when you were 10 and just sat in the classes. Second, wouldn't it look suspicioius if you ended up helping teach a class, espically since it's your first year?"

"You've made two good points, and now I'm going to make mine. I took those O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T.S and passed them with top grades, even though I was the youngest person to take those tests. Therefore I consider myself to have taken and passed the classes I sat in on since I did take the tests, showed up to those classes, and showed the 6th and 7th year students a few things about picking on a 10 year old. Second I don't think it would look suspicious if you put me in the classes I was advanced in already, such as Potions, and oh, I don't know Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unless you prefer Muggle Studies seeming I'm half Muggle, or how about Care of Magical Creatures since I'm half Alien?" Bailey was furious, she had never been told she couldn't do something.

"Ok, calm down. You can help Severus, since you are practically like brother and sister anyway." Dumbledore started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bailey asked tilting her head.

"I was remembering a time when the Marauders caught Severus trying to help you with a most difficult potion, oh your uncle was so furious that when he went to curse Severus he ended up cursing Peter by mistake. Anyways, you can also help Remus teach Defense Against the Dark Arts since no one will know what level you are at anyway. You can not tell anyone in first year that you are assisting Remus, if they ask you need a little help. It would look to suspicious if a first year was helping in a seventh year class understood?" Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to go tell Cranky pants and Moony." With that Bailey went down the stairs and made her way to Remus' class again.

A/N: Hmm, it seems like there's more to Bailey than what meets the eye.


	5. Guy Talk

Chapter 5: Guy Talk.

Back in the Slytherin common room Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Marcus found their seats by the fire. "So Draco was I right about Bailey?" Blaise asked taking a seat by the fire.

"Hell yeah. So did anyone hear from their father lately?" Draco asked sitting on a chair.

"I did, Why?" Marcus asked, by the way Blaise and Draco were avoiding sitting by each other Marcus had the feeling that what went on upstairs made them uncomfortable around each other.

"Just wondering if they were planning anything." Draco said smiling.

"I just want to point out that I haven't seen Draco smile this much since, well never." Blaise said looking over at Draco.

"I think your right. What has gotten into you Drake?" Marcus asked noticing Draco's smile, which didn't help the thoughts running inside Marcus' head about Blaise and Draco.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what was going on, so what did your dad tell you?" Draco asked directing the conversation away from him.

"Not much really, he said he couldn't talk about it in detail, because he was at work, but there's a bunch of stuff they're planning on doing. All that he would tell me is that they need inside help, but unfortunatley all the D.E's they have at Hogwarts suck at doing their jobs. I don't know why they let so many airheads become Death Eaters." Marcus said watching the door to make sure no one was entering the common room since everyone was still in classes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what are Death Eaters?" Harry asked, he had heard these boys talk about them for days, well them and some guy called the Dark Lord. Harry was a little lost and thought it was time to get some background information.

"I'm sorry Harry, we totally forgot that you don't know a lot about what's going on, bloody shame really. I guess we're the best people to educate you on this subject seeming that we know more about it than anyone else. See Death Eaters are followers of a guy named Lord Voldemort, you've heard us mention him before, but since our fathers are loyal followers we call him the Dark Lord. Anyways he believes in making the wizarding race pure blood, you know getting rid of all the people who have muggle blood in them, because they shouldn't be studying magic. Anyways, when you were little he had over heard stuff about you, and how great you are. You had him worried senseless so he went to kill you, that's how your parents died. You probably know that by know I bet that Hagrid fellow told you all about that. What he didn't tell you is that Voldemort is still alive and he's been trying to get in touch with you. Our fathers don't know were friends with you yet, so don't worry about that. But most of the 18 year old students in Slytherin end up becoming Death Eaters, because their fathers are Death Eaters. I'm pretty sure if Draco wanted to join them now they would have him since his father is Voldemort's right hand man. Anyways, Voldemort has big plans for you, you know if you want to become a Death Eater." Blaise finished.

"Why shouldn't mudbloods study magic, and what does the Dark Lord want with me?" Harry asked, he found this oddly interesting.

"Don't worry he doesn't want to kill you or anything, but I'm not positive on what he actually wants, and about mudbloods they shouldn't be able to study magic because why is it fair that we have to hide what we are from the world, but mudbloods can be raised muggle their entire life and then all of a sudden they can do magic and then they know our world. However, they don't know how dangerous it would be if muggles found out there were actual wizards and witches, we would never be able to hear the end of people wanting things from us. We're better off on our own, with our own race and not being mixed with the likes of them." Blaise rammbled, the subject obviously upset him.

"Oh, I understand. So why not tell your fathers your friends with me, maybe we could be the Dark Lords insiders to Hogwarts. I mean it's brilliant isn't it, no one would suspect us since we're under-aged anyways. I mean I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore knows that you have to be 18 to be a Death Eater, so no one is going to think twice about a bunch of 12 and 13 year olds right."

"Harry that's bloody brilliant. I'll contact my father right away." Draco said getting up and running up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Bailey walked quickly to Remus' class trying not to be later then she alreay was. When she opened the door the room became silent and everyone turned around to watch her enter. "Miss Schmidt come in, may I help you with something?" Remus asked looking up from his desk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you privatley for a second?" Bailey asked making her way down the row of desks.

"Sure, class if you would please continue taking down the notes on the board I'll be right back." With that Remus lead Bailey into his office. "What would you like to talk about Bailey?" Remus asked sitting down behind his desk.

"I was wondering if it was ok to help assist you during this class. See I have a free period, and since I've already taken this class, and am very advanced in it, I thought that maybe I could help you. I already asked Dumbledore and he said it was ok as long as I told my friends that you were tutoring me and such, he wanted to make sure it was ok with you first though." Bailey said sitting down in one of the chairs infront of Remus' desk.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind having you help me teach this class. What are you going to do for your last free period though?" Remus remembered someone mentioning that she was one of the students with two free periods and that it wasn't fair.

"I'm going to go and see if Snape will let me assist his class, I know that you don't particularly care for the guy, but he's one of my dearest friends just like you are Moony. Plus, if I'm stuck back at Hogwarts, I should at least be doing stuff that I like to do and not being forced to take extra classes. I mean I can only handle taking so many of the same classes over again. I don't want to repeat Arthimancy, or Divinations." Bailey said rolling her eyes, she remembered when her uncle and the other Marauders helped her make up predictions for that week, only for them to come true so it wouldn't look like she was lieing.

"Ok, well if Snivellus doesn't let you help, you are always welcome to hang here for your last free period. Well you know what I mean, I always have papers to grade or important Minister stuff going on that you can pop into for me." Remus said getting up and hugging Bailey.

"Thanks Moony, you've always kept your promise to my uncle and I'm sure one day he'll pay you back. I know he appreciates it as much as I do." With that Bailey walked outside of Remus' office and planted herself next to his desk.

Once the class ended Bailey got up, said good bye to Lupin and headed for the Dungeons. "Hey Bailey, I told you you couldn't stand being in class while we were having fun." Draco said coming out of the Slytherin common room.

"Goes to show what you know. I've taken up two classes, I'm just on my way to get them approved by Professor Snape." Bailey said going up and kissing Draco.

"Oh well the boys and I are headed off to the lake once more, we've been having a lot of fun." Draco said kissing Bailey back.

"I'm sure you have. Well I've got to get going before class starts I don't want to walk in on Professor Snape's class, that's a sure way to have your head cut off." Bailey said turning around and walking towards the Potions class. When she got there the students were already lined up outside the door waiting patiently to get in. She hated trying to get through everyone just to reach the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the 6th years asked.

"I have to talk to Professor Snape, and if you don't watch your attitude you're going to end up with one nasty hex." Bailey said pushing open the door.

"Oh no you don't! You can't just threaten me like that!" The girl said under her breath while taking out her wand. She raised it, but it was to late she was hit by a spell from someone behind her.

"Who did that?" Asked Pany Parkinson, one of the more advanced first years taking Potions. Pansy's question caught Bailey's attention, she turned around to notice the 6th year frozen on the ground.

"I did! Who ever has a problem with my girlfriend has a problem with me." Draco said coming out of the shadows. "Plus being a Gryffindor she sure doesn't know the rules of Dueling. I would of expected that from a Slytherin but not from a Gryffindor. Anyways, that's not the point, the next person to try and hex Bailey will be dealing with me. Understand?" When everyone nodded their head, Draco turned to leave. When Bailey told him she was going to Potions he knew something was going to happen, but now he was positive that would never happen again. Once Draco was out of sight, Bailey opened the classroom doors and went inside. "Class hasn't started yet, you should be waiting outside with the other students." Snape said without looking up from his desk.

"I would, but I'm not in this class Cranky Pants." Bailey said walking towards the desk.

"Oh it's you Bailey, sorry about that. What can I help you with?" Snape asked nicer, he tried to be nice to Bailey since she was always nice to him even when others weren't.

"Dumbledore and I were wondering if I could be your assistant teacher, you know since you already labeled me advanced and everything, plus you know I hate to do nothing for a whole hour. Please?" Bailey gave him her puppy dog face, he was never able to say no to it.

"Sure, but on two conditions." Snape said getting up to open the door to let the class in.

"What are they Cranky P1ants?" Bailey said sitting down by his desk.

"One you stop with the face, and two you stop calling me Cranky Pants." Snape said giving her an evil look.

"I'll agree to number one, but there is no way I'm not calling you Cranky Pants, how about as compromise number two I agree to spread around that you are the nastiest teacher Hogwarts has ever had. Since I know you have a reputation to maintain now." Bailey said smiling.

"Fine." Snape said letting his class in. When the class was over Bailey went to join Draco and the others in the Great Hall. When she got there it looked far more appealing to eat alone than it did to eat with the group of guys. They barley touched their food, and not one of them was looking at the other.

"What is going on with you four? I leave you alone for a couple of hours and it looks like someone died." Bailey said taking a seat next to Draco.

"Sorry, it's just that we really don't want to go to Potions, and Marcus thinks Blaise and I are a gay couple." Draco said putting down his fork, he had lost his appetite.

"Well, think about it this way. We all joked around about being with one another, and when we got back to the common room you two couldn't even look each other in the eyes, let alone sit by one another, and then Blaise said that he's never seen you smile so much, man I've never even noticed if you've smiled or not since I've known you. Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you Bailey?" Marcus said trying to get Draco to lighten up a bit.

"Well there is nothing bad about being gay, I mean I know a couple of gay guys myself, but if I weren't dating Draco, and didn't know Blaise as well as I do, I'd say that sounds a little suspicious myself. Don't worry though Drake's just in a bad mood because Blaise wouldn't give him any." Bailey said trying to get Draco to smile, and calm down.

"Fine laugh it up. I'm leaving for Potions, I'll see you all there." Draco said getting up. Bailey went to walk with him, but decided he needed to be alone for a while.

"I didn't mean to upset him, now really what's going on?" Bailey said turning to Blaise, she knew he was thinking something, but was doing a very good job at keeping it hidden from her. "Please I really want to know, if I knew maybe I could help Draco out." Bailey pleaded.

"Come on Bailey, I'll tell you on the way to Potions, just don't tell Draco you found out from me if you do end up talking to him about it." Blaise said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"So Blaise, what's wrong with Drake is there anything I can do?" Bailey asked running to catch up with him.

"Drake's dad is very abusive, he keeps hitting Draco's mum Narcissa. When Drake went to talk to his dad today through the Floo network his dad wasn't there but his mum was, and she was pretty bad. Draco keeps asking his mum to leave his dad, but she won't do it. He's really protective of her though, and when he saw her in the condition his dad left her in he nearly had a fit. That's not all of it though, he's afraid he'll end up doing that to you, that's why he left during dinner. Bailey I know you know about Deatheaters so I'm going to clue you in on some other stuff. Draco, Harry, Marcus, and I are going to become Voldemorts lackies in Hogwarts. There are a few things we have to do though, and you have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise?" Blaise asked stopping down a deserted corridor.

"Yeah I promise." Bailey said turning towards Blaise. She had tears in her eyes, she hated hearing about how Lucious hit his wife.

"That's a wizards promise you made, just to let you know. We have to kill Lucious, which isn't a problem right now for Draco. It's so Draco and Harry can become Voldemorts right hand men, he already knows that Lucious would never let his son and Harry Potter take his place, Voldemort just doesn't know about Harry. We're also assigned to go around killing Muggle borns. One of the names we were given was yours, Bailey you aren't a muggle born are you?" Blaise could never kill his friend, espically Bailey. "If you are Draco, Harry, and I are going to ask that you be kept alive since you are on his side anyways. I know that you really aren't but we can't kill you, and it would keep you alive." Blaise said about to cry. "Draco doesn't want you to know that your name is on that list, all this stuff has been tearing him up all day.

"Blaise I am muggle born, well part of me is the other part isn't wizard though, it's alien. You have to promise not to tell anyone, just like I promised not to tell your secret. I'll talk to Draco, if you can talk to Voldemort and get me off that list." Bailey said hugging Blaise, this was just to much for her to take. " I suggest we get to Potions before we're the last ones there." Bailey said heading down the steps towards the Potions classroom.

When they turned up in Potions, Bailey sat by Draco like she didn't know anything, and put up with Draco's attempts to stay close enough to her to make her less suspicious, but far enough away from her so that he didn't feel as bad. "Draco can we talk later? There are a lot of things I need to get off my chest." Bailey whispered into his ear while mixing her Anti-Vampire serum.

"Yeah sure, what ever you want. You know I'm always here for you." Draco whispered adding in his last ingrediant. When the class was over, Bailey lead Draco off somewhere upstairs, while the others went back to the Slytherin common room.


	6. No More Lies

Chapter 6: No more lies.

Bailey led Draco up to one of the classrooms on the fourth floor. "I've never noticed this classroom before." Draco said opening the door.

"That's because it hasn't been used in ages. It's the old Arithmacy classroom back when Professor Bartlow was here. You wouldn't know him though, he was a great teacher when he was here." Bailey said stepping into the classroom and locking the door.

"How did you know that this was an old Arithmancy classroom, and that Professor Bartlow was the Professor?" Draco asked sitting on top of one of the desks.

"Draco I have to be honest with you, and I hope that in return you are just as honest with me, but you have to promise me a wizards promise that what I say in this room doesn't leave this room." Bailey said sitting on the desk across from Draco.

"I promise I won't say a word, and that I'll be honest with you." Draco said noticing how scared Bailey was.

" Draco when I was ten my parents were killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort, I literally had no where to go. I was born in London, not America I moved there when I graduated from Hogwarts. I know right now that you have a lot of questions but please let me get this out. When I was ten I was sent to hogwarts because my uncle went here. His parents didn't want to raise a ten year old along with their youngest son, but my uncle was determined to let me stay with him so when he went to Hogwarts he brought me with him. I faced so much scrutiny because I was a ten year old in 6th year classes. At the time the Headmaster was Professor Dippet and my uncle and his friends along with Professor Dumbledore convinced him that my staying here wouldn't disrupt anything, and that if I caught up I could graduate with my uncle. So my uncle, his friends, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape when he was a student, and believe it or not Peeves help me with my studies. I'm the youngest witch to have passed both O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.S. , and within the same school year. I know that Snape is old, well he's not really old, I mean lets face it he's 26 though you can't tell due to his lack of hygiene, but I'm not that old I'm only 17 years old. Voldemort killed more than just my parents though Draco, he killed my family and friends. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that earlier but I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, but Draco I love you and I thought you should know." Bailey said on the verge of tears. Draco was speechless, which was a first for him.

"So, um ok. I have one question so far, why are you back?" Draco asked looking confused.

"I'm here to spy on Harry, see if he becomes a Death Eater I know what's going to happen. I know to much for my own good. I can't let Harry know though because if he does become a Death Eater and tells Voldemort what I know, then Voldemort is going to have to kill me before he finds out. I promised my uncle I would protect Harry!" Bailey was now crying. Draco pulled her close to him, he hated seeing her cry.

"Ok so whose your uncle?" Draco asked, he was now hating the meeting Draco was going to have with Voldemort telling him that he was friends with Harry.

"My uncle is James Potter, you know that story already though." Bailey said between sobs.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say." Draco knew what he had to do, he had to stop Harry from becoming a Death Eater, he himself had to stop from becoming a Death Eater.

"Ok I was honest with you, know it's your turn to be honest with me." Bailey pulled her head off of Draco's chest and looked at him straight in his steel gray eyes. "What's been bothering you, and can I help?"

"Not unless you know how to get my mum away from my dad. He's been abusing her since I was a little baby. I can't stand to see him beat her like that, I keep begging her to run away from him but she just won't do it, and I know it's because of me. Plus I talked to Voldemort today and he said that we could become Death Eaters if I killed my father, which right now is fine by me, but we also have to kill a bunch of mudbloods. I don't think I can do that now, espically knowing how much it effected you when you were younger. The thing I hated the most was that your name was on that list, you of all people you were one of the people I had to kill, and I knew I couldn't do it." Draco said looking down at Bailey, they were standing up and he was a lot taller than she was.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but there's something that I really really need to tell you and it's I am a muggle born, but I'm also part alien there is no wizard in me at all. Jame's brother adopted me when his wife couldn't get pregnant." Bailey said backing away from Draco just in case he didn't take the news lightly.

"Bailey I don't care about that, you could be all purple with four eyes and I wouldn't care. I love you to much. I have to admit something to you, Blaise and I are suppose to be in our 6th year here, but we've failed so many freaking times in some many of our classes that Dumbledore won't pass us, he's going to give us another chance all we have to do is pass AP Potions. Will you please help us?" Draco gave her his verison of a puppy dog face, and pulled her back to him.

"I would love to. Drake about your parents I think we can get them help, but you're going to have to trust me. Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?" Bailey asked looking at him, she remembered what Blaise said about him being afraid of hurting her like his father did to his mother.

"I trust you, and yes there's one thing that's been bothering me, and you have to promise not to laugh or be afraid because if it happened I wouldn't know what to do. I'm afraid that if we get close that I'm going to end up like my father and I don't want that to happen, I don't want to hurt you." A tear rolled down Draco's cheek.

"You're not going to end up like your father, I mean look he's serving Voldemort and you were able to change your mind about Lord Voldemort, and your father wasn't. I bet your mother is more proud of you than she is of her husband. I'm proud of you, just because you don't act or think the way he does. I love you Draco Edward Malfoy." Bailey kissed Draco on the cheek.

"I love you too." Draco took his hand and tilted Bailey's head towards his and kissed her on her forhead. " Now how do we help my mum?" Draco asked pulling her into a hug, he felt a lot better, even more so knowing all that about Bailey.

"Follow me." Bailey said taking Draco's hand and leading him towards Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, Draco and I need to talk to you. I swear you really should give me the password to this thing! Come on open up, you know you can't resist me." Bailey yelled up the stone gargoyle and started smiling.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked, it seemed a little odd to him that Bailey was telling Dumbledore that he couldn't resist her.

"He's one of my godfathers, Hagrid is the other one." Bailey stepped onto one of the gargoyle's steps.

"How did you stand the four of us saying things like mudblood, and stuff?" Draco felt bad that he had said all that.

"I've heard it before, I'm use to it." Bailey said opening the door to Dumbledore's office.

"What can I help you two with?" Dumbledore asked sitting down behind his desk.

"Dumbly-dore, if there is one thing you could do for me it's this, please get Narcissa Malfoy away from Lucious." Bailey pleaded sitting infront of Dumbledore. Her eyes were still red from crying earlier.

"Bailey what has gotten into you, and with mister Malfoy here." Dumbledore said getting up and walking around his desk to sit in the chair next to Bailey.

"Please don't be mad with her Professor, but Bailey told me everything, she made me promise not to tell anyone though, and I'm going to stick with that promise. If it's going to end up costing her her life then I promise not to tell a single soul. She knew that I was upset and that something was going on, I suspect that one of the others might have told her what happened earlier, and she tried to get me to open up. When she heard what happens to my mother she decided that she was going to try to help me out, and that's why we're here." Draco said while kneeling down besides her since there wasn't a chair, and trying to calm her down.

"I'm not mad, I just need to know what's going on with your parents." Dumbledore said calmly helping Draco off the floor and onto the chair.

"My dad keeps beating my mum, and I keep asking her to run away but she won't do it. When I went to talk to my dad today, he wasn't there but my mum was and she was in terrible condition. I'm afriad that if she doesn't get to St. Mungos that she'll get worse. Will you please help me get her out of the house?" Draco asked taking Bailey's hand.

"Albus please help Narcissa, and after you do I would like to talk to you and Draco about the you know what." Bailey said watching Dumbledore get up, get out a quill and a piece of parchment, scribble something down and hand it to Fawkes his Phoenix.

"We can talk about that while we wait for Fawkes to return with Sirius' response. I also asked Remus, and Severus to come up also. So what is it that you would like to discuss with us?" Dumbledore asked sitting back down behind his desk.

"I was wondering if we could have Draco, Blaise, Marcus, and Harry become spies for the you know what. I mean if Snape's one I can't see why they can't be, espically since Voldemort is looking for students to be spies for Hogwarts, if they were our spies we could know what Voldemort is doing, and control what he's thinking." Bailey said looking at Dumbledore, she was afraid of the look that Draco might be giving her.

"Professor if I may speak, if it helps kill the man who hurt Bailey and her family than I'll do anything. If you want me to be a spy I swear I'll be the best one you've ever had. We are in talks about it already, he has no idea that Harry and I are friends, however he wants me to kill my father and muggle born students at this school. Bailey's name is on that list, but I swear I could protect her and some of the others. If we have to we can fake a few of the students deaths I swear." Draco looked Dumbledore straight in the eye afraid that he might not believe him.

"Ok mister Malfoy, but I'm the last person you need to convince. You need to take it up with Bailey's guardians, I might be the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, but Bailey's guardians have taken the post of recruiting new members, since they know better than I do when people are lieing or not. I'm not saying that you are lieing but I know that they are going to think about it, and question you more than I could. I'm happy to know that you love my godchild though." Dumbledore said shaking hands with Draco.

"You are not going to question him. I know he's not lieing about this, and I know that both Marcus and Blaise have been thinking about backing out of getting the Dark Mark also, and if they do then Harry is going to follow them. I'm not stupid I've been mind reading them since I got here. Why did you have to ask them to come." Bailey hated when her guardians came, when ever they were together it was guaranteed that some sort of prank was going to be pulled. Before Bailey could say anything else though Fawkes was back with Sirius' response.

"What does it say?" Draco asked afraid that it would say something like 'there is no way I'm helping a Malfoy.'

"It says that Sirius would be greatful to go retrieve his cousin from her abusive husband, if he knew about this earlier he would of had both your mother and yourself living with him at Grimmauld Place. Don't worry about your father finding her, it's protected and hidden. I've put spells on it, Snape's put spells on it, and so has Bailey. It also says that Sirius should be joining us in about 30 minutes, or as soon as he gets Narcissa situated." Dumbledore said folding up the letter.

"You mean that Sirius Black is my cousin? Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" Draco said shocked.

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't do anything to make him mad or upset with you." Dumbledore said walking towards the door, he knew that Remus was going to be there soon.

"Why not? and is there anyone else I shouldn't get mad?" Draco asked turning around to face Dumbledore, however it wasn't Dumbledore that answered but Bailey.

"You shouldn't make Remus mad either, they're both my guardians. It was stated in James' will that if anything was to happen to him and/or Lily that Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black would gain guardianship of Harry and me, but since Harry has special magic in his veins he had to live with the Dursleys, and I got stuck with dumb and dumber." Bailey said not noticing that Remus entered the room.

"So whose dumb and whose dumber?" Remus asked walking through the door.

"Well lets see since neither one of you knew how to raise a teenager, and Sirius was the worst of all I'd say you were dumb and Sirius was dumber. I don't think he'll ever grow up, and I'm not being mean about it I mean I'm grateful that you took me in and taught me everything, but I just wish that James could of raised me, or that I could of been raised by my parents, not two teenagers who were trying to figure out their lives, and mine at the same time. You did a great job, you know with everything." Bailey started crying and gave Remus a hug.

"Minister-er sorry Professor, I have to agree Bailey is a great girl, you and uncle Sirius did a great job raising her." Draco said shaking hands with Remus.

"Thanks mister Malfoy. It's always good to hear good things about the kids you raised." Lupin said smiling.

"Remus, Sirius is on his way, he had to pick up Narcissa Malfoy and drop her off at Grimmauld Place before he arrives, it seems that Lucious doesn't know how to treat his wife." Dumbledore said magicking up two chairs, one for Lupin and one for Sirius.

"I understand. So Bailey how was Snape's class?" Lupin asked sitting down.

"Before we get into that I believe Bailey has something to confess to you, before she confesses it to Sirius." Dumbledore said noticing the scared and upset look on Bailey's face. He knew she was more afraid to tell Sirius than Remus.

"Moony you have to promise you won't shout or yell but see this as a positive thing." Bailey said getting up again and pacing the room.

"I promise, but by the sound of it Sirius won't be as kind." Lupin said getting up to stop Bailey's pacing.

"Thank you, she's been doing that since she got here." Dumbledore said helping Lupin get Bailey into her seat.

"I told Draco everyting, about how James raised my, and that I'm an alien, and well everything but the order, Dumbledore told him about that sort of and he said that he doesn't want to become a Death Eater, but I thought that maybe the four of them could be spies like Snape, since Voldemort is already considering making them young Death Eaters. Please don't be mad." Bailey said all this in one breath while looking at the ground, she couldn't even imagine the look on Remus' face.

"I'm not mad, I can figure out what made you tell mister Malfoy, but lets make sure that Sirius, and Snape get the main reason before you start your ramble fest." Lupin said hugging Bailey, about ten minutes later Snape walked throught the door, just as Sirius came out of the fire place.

"So what's going on? Why is Bailey and Malfoy here? Did something happen?" Sirius asked concerned after noticing the scene in front of him.

"I find it amazing that you care more about someone other than yourself." Snape commented taking a seat next to Draco.

"Well seeming that I raised the girl, and that she's the niece of my best friend, I obviously care for her. However what you're doing here is beyond me." Sirius said taking a seat by Lupin.

"That's enough out of the both of you. Uncle Sirius, Snape is here for the same reason you are, and Cranky Pants we agreed that since we were firends that you'd at least be civil to Sirius, as I would have been to Elizabeth!" Bailey yelled over Lupin's shoulder.

"Sirius, Severus, Bailey has a few things to tell you, and as I understand she did this to get mister Malfoy to open up about everything, she only did it for the order." Dumbledore said trying to calm the two adults.

"Acutally Dumbledore is only half right. I did this because I love Draco, and thought he needed to know the truth, and if either of you yell at me I will literally hex the living day lights out of you. I told Draco everything, except the order. He said that he doesn't want to become a Death Eater, and he could pursuade the others to do the same. I'm sorry for betraying you and tellng Draco but I had to. He wants to join the order, even if he's underaged." Bailey said looking at the floor again.

"Bailey I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to three adults, and tell them the truth. I guess Moony and I did something right. Mister Malfoy if you'll follow us please." Sirius said going into a side room with Snape, and Lupin. Draco looked back at Bailey before entering.


	7. Why Snape's Cranky

Chapter 7: Why Snape's cranky.

Once the boys entered the room Dumbledore turned to Bailey. "So may I ask who Elizabeth is?" Dumbledore asked taking out a tin of cookies and offering them to Bailey.

"It's the reason Cranky Pants is all cranky. Elizabeth was Severus' wife. She hated me, but I never told Severus. Elizabeth ended up pregnant with Snape's son, when time came for her to have the birth something went wrong, and half way through labor Elizabeth died, they tired to save the baby but it was to late. It was hard for him afterwards, he only recently found out how Elizabeth treated me. I don't even know how he found out, it took him forever to talk to anyone, even his own family. I think he's jealous of Lupin and Sirius." Bailey said eventually taking a cookie.

"I see, that explains a lot about Severus." Dumbledore said leaving them in silence.

Once inside the room Lupin, Sirius, and Snape sat behind a large desk, once they took their seats the questioning began. Draco felt like he was taking the N.E.W.T.S. "First off Draco, you have to swear to us that you will not  tell Bailey's secret to anyone, not even Harry knows that Bailey is his cousin. You also haev to swear that what is said in this room, and later on doesn't leave Dumbledore's office." Lupin said while pouring Draco and himself a cup of tea.

"I promise, I won't say anything sir." Draco said looking into Lupin's eyes.

"Ok next question do you really want to become a spy for the order, or are you going to run straight to Voldemort after we tell you everything?" Snape asked eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"I'm not going to balb. Bailey told me everything that she went through, and how she felt when her parents, uncle and aunt died. I couldn't bare hurting people like that, espically her. Mr. Black, minister you need to protect Bailey if I don't become a spy." Draco said taking another sip of tea.

"Ok mister Malfoy that's an interesting choice of words, are you threatening Bailey's life?" Snape asked thoroughly mad.

"No, that's why I told you. Before Bailey and I talked Blaise, Marcus, Harry, and I were considering becoming Hogwarts spies for Voldemort. We were in talks about what we had to do, it included killing my father, and a few muggle born students. When Bailey's name was mentioned I almost died. I know that I can keep her safe as long as I'm a spy. If I'm not I'm afraid of what might happen to her." Draco looked at the ground the thought of Bailey dead really upset him.

"I'm glad to say you've passed our test. As you already figured out Snape is also a spy for our side. The Dark Mark he has is a fake, Bailey put it onto his arm, and modified everyone's memory so they thought they saw him being tested. If you'll follow us back outside we'll do the same for the four of you, once you convince the others to change sides." Lupin said getting up.

"Wait one last question that Sniv- erm Snape and I agreed upon, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it also." Sirius said pulling Lupin back into his seat.

"Anything, what is it?" Draco asked sitting back down also.

"How much do you love Bailey? and remember you can't lie about it without us figuring it out and coming back to hurt you." Snape said locking eyes with Draco.

"I love her more than anything. I've gone to this school for 5 years and have never felt this way about any of the other girls I've gone out with. It's different with her, for some odd reason she makes me want to be a better person." Draco said smiling.

"We've agreed to trust you with Bailey. If anything happens to her, we trust that you'll be there for her." Sirius said smiling and getting up.

"I won't let you three down. I promise." Draco got up and left the room with the others.

"Draco they weren't mean to you were they?" Bailey got out of her seat and ran to Draco.

"Bailey don't worry, we didn't do anything but slip him vertiserum and question him. You have a very faithful, and loving boyfriend. I couldn't be happier for you." Snape said closing the door to the office.

"I suggest we get Blaise, Harry, and Marcus in here. Draco if you would like to use that room to talk to them you may." Lupin said sitting down in front of Dumbledore.

"I'm glad to say he passed. Draco I would like to invite you and Bailey back to the manor afterwards that way you can watch over your mum. She's with the medi-witches right now. She'll be fine, but if you didn't find her when you did then she would of been far worse. What the medi-witches can't heal I'm sure Bailey would be happy to use her powers to help." Sirius said helping Bailey into a seat, while sitting down next to her.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot." Draco said taking the seat next to Bailey.

"Will you stop calling me sir, it makes me sound old." Sirius said scowling at him.

"What do you want Draco to call you? Uncle, that just makes you sound older, and it's just confusing since I call you uncle sometimes, even though your not." Bailey said taking Draco's hand and laughing at the face Sirius was giving her.

"Sirius is fine, either one of you call me uncle and you won't live to see graduation." Sirius crossed his arms.

"Um a little too late for that Padfoot. I've graduated remember? Oh that's right you decided to sleep in, and missed the whole thing." Bailey said laughing. Sirius just stuck out his tongue, and then went to the window. A few minutes later Snape, and Lupin arrived back with the other three boys.

"For the last time, you are not in trouble Zabini!" Snape shouted once they were in the office.

"Hey if i'm not in trouble then what is everyone doing here? Hi who are you?" Blaise asked the guy standing by the window.

"Professor Snape is right, you're not in trouble, we need to have a serious talk about a few things, and I asked Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin to help. The guy by the window is one of Bailey's guardians, if I'm allowed I'll explain later." Draco said looking around at the group of adults. "If you'll follow me we can talk, and depending on your decision you can go, or stay it's up to you." Draco then lead the three boys into the room. It seemed like forever, Bailey was afraid that Draco couldn't pursuade the others.

"So Bailey since we're waiting for Draco and the others, and we already know how he feels about you, I was wondering how you feel about him." Sirius said turning away from the window.

"Cranky Pants, Moony, Padfoot, I love Draco. It's weird and I can't really describe the feelings I have, it's like I can look into his eyes and see forever in them. Let's put it this way I've been searching for 'home' all my life, and if I was lucky enough to find it tomorrow, no matter how much I wanted to go, I would never leave Drake behind, because I know that my life wouldn't be the same without him. If you don't believe me then give me Vertiserum but you'll just hear a gushier verison of that." Bailey said smiling.

"We don't need details." Snape said coldly.

"I wasn't going to give them." Bailey smiled, she knew Sirius only asked that question to take her mind off the waiting. " Since I had to answer that, you and Remus have to answer mine. If you had a choice between raising me, and living the life you were ment to live, what would you choose?" Bailey looked from Sirius to Remus and back.

"I wouldn't change my answer, raising you was one fo the best things I've done, I learned a lot and became who I am today by raising you. If I ever have a child I pray they are exactly like you." Lupin said hugging Bailey.

Sirius then walked up to Bailey, hugged her, looked into her eyes and said, "Bailey, you are the only thing I've done right by in my life. I consider you not James' niece but my own daughter. When I went to Azkaban the only thing I could think of was how I let you down. Believe me when I say I would never in a million years change my decision to raise you."

Bailey started to cry. "Sirius you never disappointed me. I knew you were innocent, and it killed me that I couldn't do anything. If anything I thought you were brave, and strong. I love you for that." Bailey kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"I would like to say something. I might not have been appointed your guardian, or helped raise you, but you were always there for me. If I or anyone else had the chance to raise you, they would be the luckiest people in the world. No matter what I have against these two, there is one thing I agree with and that is that they couldn't have been better fathers to you." Snape said hugging Bailey. A couple of minutes later Draco came out of the room, he looked at the scene in front of him and went straight to Bailey.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked hugging Bailey.

"Nothing, really, we were talking things out. So how did it go in there?" Bailey asked hugging Draco back.

"Great, I convinced them, so Sirius, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape if you'd like to question them now be my guest." Draco sat down in a chair and pulled Bailey into his lap.

"Thank you Drake. I'm sure Dumbledore had planned the next thing out already." Lupin said noticing Dumbledore's huge smile.

"Draco you may use my fire to tell Voldemort that you accept. Lupin and i decided to deal with killing your father for Death Eater activities, and other such charges the Deputy Minister of Magic found. Don't worry we'll make sure it looked like you four did it. With the students if you give me the names I already have a plan." Dumbledore handed Draco a pot of floo powder. Draco squeezed Bailey's hand and then headed towards the fire.


	8. Deals with the Devil

Chapter 8: Deals with the Devil.

Draco threw a hand full of floo powder into the fire. "Voldemort's hide-out." Draco said clearly into the emerald green flames. Once his head stopped spinning he noticed he was right in front of Lord Voldemort himself.

"If it isn't Lucious' son, have we come to an agreement?" Voldemort asked looking down at Draco's head.

"We will on one condition, Bailey Schmidt is not to be killed, I think I can pursuade her to help me she's very powerful, and could come in handy. Other than that I also get to pick my own group of students Slytherin, or non, when things start to get going. Do we have an agreement?" Draco said looking into Voldemort's firey red eyes.

"You're not telling me the truth mister Malfoy." Voldemort said smirking. "Why do you really want Bailey's name off that list?"

"I'm in love with her. Now look you can either agree to those terms, or have those airheads you call Death Eaters do this job for you." Draco said not breaking eye contact with him.

"If you weren't trained as well as you are by your father I wouldn't put up with this, I'll agree I expect to see you and the other two boys here tomorrow night, I don't care how you get here just make sure you are." Voldemort said getting up and walking out of the room. Draco pulled his head out of the fire and turned to Dumbledore.

"It's done, we've agreed that Bailey's name stay off the list, and that I can pick my own students from Slytherin or the other houses to be part of my group. It'll guarantee at least some of them stay alive. What do you have planned for the others?" Draco said looking straight at Dumbledore.

"I'm going to notify the rest of the students whose names are on that list of what's going on, then I'll have them petrified so it looks like they died, and send them to the infirmiry, from there I'll have the nurses from St. Mungos pick them up put them in their vehicles and take them to an isolated part of St. Mungos where we can bring them back and place them in Grimmauld Place, that way they can at least be home schooled by Sirius, and be protected all at the same time. Before the news gets out I will of course be informing their families, so they can go into hiding themselves." Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk.

"With all do respects Dumbledore, I don't think Grimmauld place is going to hold all those students and their families, what if we use my place in America, I can get a teacher for them and they still be protected and guarded under the American ministry. I'm pretty positive they won't mind working with Lupin, espically since they're in danger of Voldemort spreading also." Bailey said finally speaking up.

"You're right Bailey, I didn't think of how many people that would include. I suggest that before you leave for Grimmauld place that you make arrangements with Lupin so that the Floo networks aren't being watched so no one knows what you're doing. I'm sorry Draco but I don't think it would be safe for you to go with her, your family is very well known even in America. Bailey when you get there I want you to go straight to the ministry and talk with the minister before setting up your house. How many people do you think can stay there?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would say about 20 to 25 families can stay in my house. If I use magic we might be able to fit more." Bailey got up and walked over to Draco, he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice Snape, Lupin, Sirius and the other three boys standing there.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we've finished with the interview. All of them passed, and I'm sorry to say I learned more about Zabini than I really ever wanted to." Snape said sitting down in a vacant chair.

"Hey you told us not to lie, and then started asking questions about-" Sirius put a hand around Blaises mouth to shut him up.

"What did you question them about?" Bailey gave Sirius a look that could kill.

"Nothing really, just the same questions we asked Draco. You're not suppose to know about the question anyways! So what's going on? Did we strike a deal yet?" Sirius said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're spies. We're suppose to get the Dark Mark tomorrow. He doesn't know about Harry still, and He's keeping Bailey's name off the list. For the other students I can only take a few of them that I think can really help me, but don't worry we have it all planned out." Draco said walking up to Bailey and pulling her away from Sirius, he was afraid she was going to hurt him.

"That reminds me Moony, I need to discuss something with you before we leave. On another note Harry, Blaise, Marcus, and Drake I think I should tell you ahead of time what that Dark Mark is going to be like. When I put it on you it's not going to hurt like it would if you were really getting it done, and instead of burning you which I know was a problem for Snape before I corrected it this one is going to tickle you a bit, that way you know when to see him. Other than that it should only take about a minute or two to do. After that I have to go through one by one and modify everyone's memory, with the exception of Snape so I suggest that you not contact any of your fathers in the process because if you tell them and they decide to call up someone else's father and that guy has no idea what the first dad's talking about it will end up being a big problem, so I repeat do not contact your fathers within the first twenty four hours or more if I have a problem,any questions?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah just one, is the Dark Mark going to be a real tattoo, or when this is all over with will it come off?" Blaise asked looking at his upper left arm.

"That's a good question and I can't believe I forgot to show you. It will come off you just need to come and see me watch. Professor Snape can you roll up your sleeve please?" Bailey asked walking over to Snape.

"Certainly, and how come I get to be the example, couldn't you just use boy wonder or there?" Snape asked looking over at Harry.

"No now hold still." Bailey placed her hand over Snape's arm and concentrated on eliminating the ink particles. Within seconds she removed her hand to show the other boys that the mark disappeared and that Snape was in no pain at all.

"See it's that easy, and it didn't even hurt. If need be I can easily put it back on see." Bailey waved her hand over the spot where the mark was and it appeared again.

"Wait a minute! How did you do that?" Marcus asked extremely confused. "You didn't even pull out a wand or anything."

"Argh! Fine since your part of the order anyways I guess you should know some of it, I'm an alien happy? I'm part human and part alien, and now you can't tell anyone that either. I can't believe I put myself in that situation again!" Bailey screamed.

"You don't have to flip out about it." Blaise said getting up to help Draco put Bailey in her seat.

"I want to apologize for Bailey's out burst her nerves are a little fried right now." Sirius said sitting next to Bailey and trying to calm her down.

"So who are you?" Blaise asked again.

"I'm Sirius Black, I'm Bailey's guardian. When her parents died she was put into the custody of her uncle, and when his wife and him died she was placed into Remus and mines custody.

"Hey wait a minute, Draco did you know your girlfriend was raised by a mass murderer?" Blaise asked remembering seeing Sirius' name in the Dailey Prophet.

"He didn't kill anyone, his friend did and Sirius just took the fall for it, and if you ever call him a murderer again I'll turn you into a toad Zabini!" Bailey screamed again.

"_Silencio!" _Sirius had his wand out. "That should stop her from screaming for a while. She's right though Zabini Peter Pettigrew killed my friends, I would never do that to James and Lily." Sirius said getting a 'I shouldn't of just said that look' on his face.

"You knew my parents?" Harry jumped to his feet.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Dumbledore, the whole room went quiet. "Now see here, I feel that it's come for a little explanation, and I will not have it shouted or mocked at. Now everyone take their seats!" All the people in the room did as they were told afraid of what might happen if they didn't. "_Finite Incantatum_," Dumbledore said removing the silencing charm that Sirius had put on Bailey. "Since this has to do with Harry, I think the only person who has the right to explain this to him is Bailey. Go ahead." Dumbledore said camly.

"Harry your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort to save your life. When they found out that they were targets they went into hiding, they wanted to make Sirius they're secret keeper but at the last minute they decided to go with Peter Pettigrew. Peter betrayed them, well he actually betrayed all of us. Lord Voldemort went into your house killed your parents, and tried to kill you it didn't work though due to a very old spell. Since your mum sacrificed her life for yours Voldemort couldn't kill you. He lost all his powers until recently. That's why you were sent to the Dursley's, the magic only works when your around family members. When you were born though James and Lily appointed Sirius as your godfather, so if anything were to happen to them he would end up taking care of you, unfortunatley for that spell Sirius had to let you live with the Dursleys. I'm sorry. " Bailey said kneeling down in front of Harry, looking into his eyes, and taking his hands.

"W-what may I ask made Dumbledore say that only you had the right to explain this to me?" Harry asked looking back into Bailey's eyes.

"Bailey he has to find out sooner or later." Sirius said looking at Harry's upset face. Draco walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"I would of taken you in if I was allowed to, I swore to protect you. I would of done something if I had known why James and Lily went into hiding, since I was in America at the time. It wasn't until Remus contacted me that I had found out that Sirius was in Azkaban and that you were abandoned. When I asked Dumbledore if you could live with me until Sirius got out, he said that I couldn't since I wasn't a real family member. Harry James had a brother. Before James died his brother and his sister in law died at the hands of Voldemort. Before they died though they adopted me into their family because my mum couldn't have kids. I wish I could of told you that I was your cousin earlier but I wasn't allowed to just in case you did become a Death Eater, I'm so sorry." Bailey said tears forming in her eyes.Draco bent down and held onto her, he hated seeing her cry.

"You mean that, that guy over there and Bailey are Harry's godfather and cousin. How the heck didn't I figure at least part of that out?" Blaise asked amazed.

"Bailey don't worry about it, I know that you did it for my own good, and I appreciate it." Harry said hugging Bailey also.

"Well I'm going to get going, but before I leave you said that you wanted to talk to me first Bailey." Remus said changing the subject. Bailey started walking to a corner of the room, and indicated for Lupin to follow her. After about five minutes Bailey returned to the group, while Remus left for the Ministry of Magic.

"Ok well you boys can report back to the dormitory, do not say a word about this meeting. Draco, Bailey if you want you can leave for Grimmauld Place now, Sirius won't be too far behind." Dumbledore said handing them the floo powder again. Before Bailey left she noticed the group of adults sit down and start talking, and before she knew it was was in Grimmauld Place.


	9. Convincing the Ministry

Chapter 9: Convincing the Ministry.

"What is this place?" Draco asked once he stepped out of the fire place.

"This Draco is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, it's also known as Black manor. Since I have an hour before Lupin makes the floo system safe I'll give you a tour. Shroner." Bailey called the new Black family house elf.

"Yes miss?" Shroner squeaked.

"I would like it if you could set up a room for mister Malfoy, preferably between my room and his mothers.Then if you could get Matten to help you set up all of the spare rooms and some of the collapsable beds in the rooms that people won't use like Sirius' office. Thanks." Bailey said hugging the house elf, Remus taught her to be nice to the house elves, they might look different than she was, but all three of them were considered outcasts.

"Will do miss." Shroner said hugging Bailey back.

"Bailey why did you just hug you house elf?" Draco asked shocked.

"Because we don't believe in being mean to other creatures since Remus and I are both some what creatures. See our house elves were released by thier Death Eater masters, and went straight to Dumbledore, they work here for one sickle every two weeks. Drake I'm not going to ask you to be overly nice to them, but please by civil, they are after all going to be watching your mum and the others. It's bad enough there are only two of them doing such a big job." Bailey said leading Drake up the stairs.

"I'll try my best, and I promise to try and get my mum to be civil to them also. So what was down there?"

"Oh sorry, the room we came out of was the dining room, the door on the side of that room is the kitchen. The other seven doors are extra rooms. The manor has four floors, the second floor holds the library, music room, the study, and nine bedrooms. The third floor holds Sirius' room and office, Lupin's room and office, My room, your room, your mother's room, and nine extra bedrooms. I suggest you stay away from the fourth floor the week before and of the full moon. Don't worry though lupin's usually harmless and we keep both the doors magically sealed." Bailey said continuing to talk up another flight of stairs.

"You mean Lupin is a werewolf?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yeah and Drake it's professor Lupin." Bailey said finally reaching the third fllor. "This is your room." Bailey opened a door to the right of the stairs.

"This room is remarkable, how did you know what my actual bedroom looked like?" Draco asked shocked,it was like he ws in Malfoy manor.

"The house elves. I told you, if you're nice to them, they'll be nice to you." Bailey said closing the door, she walked up to Draco and started kissing him. Draco kissed Bailey back and pulled her closer to him. Beofre they realized it Sirius walked into Draco's room.

"Bailey Michelle Schmidt, what do you think you're doing?" Sirius yelled, slamming the door shut.

"Sirius before you go yelling Narcissa is trying to rest up in the next bedroom, second if I wanted to snog Draco I will, it's not like we were going to, well you know." Bailey said not backing away from Draco. " I better be going, can I use your fire Drake?" Bailey asked kissing him again.

"Yeah sure, Sirius we'll talk about whose names are on that list, and then decide how to split it up when Bailey leaves." Draco lead Bailey over to the fire and handed her the pot next to it.

"Thanks, hopefully I can convince the ministry. Well I'll see you in a couple of hours." Bailey stepped in to the fire and disappeared. Instead of going straight to her house, Bailey went straight to the ministry.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, American branch. Please state your name, and your reason for visiting." A cool female voice came on.

"Bailey Schmidt, I was sent by Albus Dumbledore, and Minister Remus Lupin to talk to Minister Sarah Dammon." Bailey said into thin air.

"Please put on the badge and proceed over to security." A badge appeared in thin air.

"Thank you." Bailey exited the fire place, and went over by one of the security guards. She really didn't know what to expect.

"Please put your wand on the scale for weighing." The security guard said.

"Um, I don't have a wand really, I don't. I'm an alien, my powers reside in me. I'm not evil though, I've been sent by Miniter of Magic Remus Lupin to talk to Minister Dammon." Bailey had never had to get pass security guards before.

"Miss I'm not allowed to let you through without being able to register your power source." The security guard looked amazed to see an alien.

"It's okay Bill, please let her through anybody raised by Remus would not try to destroy a branch of his ministry." Minister Sarah said walkign up behind Bill. Bailey walked up to the Minister and shook her hand.

"I have to say it's great to meet the only woman Minister of Magic. Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore asked me to meet with you. Is there anywhere private we could talk?" Bailey asked.

"Yes please follow me. If both of them sent you I'm figuring this is having to do with the order. So it seems you know a lot about America." Sarah tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, when I graduated from Hogwarts I moved to California. I know a 12 year old can't raise themselves so a nice family took me in after Lupin, and Sirius did a background check. I think the 12 children the Gibson family had made Lupin and Sirius agree to it even more." Bailey opened the door to the minister's office for her.

"You mean you were raised by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and Mel Gibson." Sarah asked shocked.

"Yeah and Lily and James Potter. I've had a lot of guardian since my parents died. Ok about why I"m here Voldemort has recruited Hogwarts best students as inside Death Eaters, luckily for us those insiders are spies for the order, or at least newly recruited spies. Anyways to make sure Voldemort believes they are really working for him they were given an assignment, part of it involves killing muggle born students at the school, some of them my boyfriend can save, the others well, there is no way around making them disappear. We are going to fake their deaths, but we can only have about twenty-five to thirty people at the headquarters but if I could get permission to bring them here, and a tutor so they don't miss classes. I assure you I already have a house they can live in. It wouldn't be endangering your citizens, and doing this would put five or more insiders into Voldemort's circle, ensuring that we would know more information and how to destroy him." Bailey had used her powers to show pictures and graphs.

"Ok I give you permission to bring them, here are your papers. So what do the guys think of you dating a Death Eater?" Sarah asked.

"I think they are more shocked that I'm dating a Malfoy, and that I was able to break him from his father's ideas and morals." Bailey said placing the papers into a folder and shrinking it to fit in her purse.

"Wait a minute, you mean Draco Malfoy changed his mind, and he's your boyfriend? There are going to be so many girls that are going to hate you." Sarah laughed, she knew her daughter Melissa had a huge crush on Draco, and Prince William.

"Well I better go set up the house, and get back in touch with Sirius and Draco." Bailey said shaking Sarah's hand and exiting the room.

"Ok Drake, Baiely's left what about that list?" Sirius said leaving the room and going towards his office. "What the-"

"Bailey told the elves to set up beds in your office, and rooms that are barley used." Draco said sitting down on a chair.

"Ok, I guess she wants me to go find a job." Sirius said sitting behind his desk.

"Anyways, here's the list I think there are about 20 students on there." Draco handed over a piece of parchment. Some of the names on there were Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, the Weasley's, and Bailey.

"Draco the Weasleys are a wizarding family right?" Sirius knew that Molly was a second cousin or something.

"No Arthur's a muggle born." Draco looked around the office, it was definitly decorated by Bailey.

"Okay I guess we should start contacting some of these families while the floo network is disconnected from the houses of Death Eaters. Here you take this half and I'll take the other." Sirius wrote down the names for Draco and handed him the list.

"So what should I say? I'm not really good at this." Draco asked.

"Just tell them Albus Dumbledore sent you to inform the families of students whose name was on a list you were given, and tell them they have one to two weeks to quit their jobs, pack only the necessities, and secretly come to Grimmauld Place. They will be contacted later with their arrival date, and will be informed of what's going on when they arrive, at the request of Dumbledore they are to stay hidden there until further notice. If they ask any questions just say not to worry, but that you have no further information. I'll be saying something along those lines except I'll be giving the people on my list their arival times. After you're done go check on your mum." Sirius then left the room to use a different fire place.


	10. Narcissa Malfoy

Chapter 10: Narcissa Malfoy

After three hours of contacting families, and seeing their worried faces Draco was finally finished. Sirius was still working on contacting the families, Bailey had arrived home an hour ago and started making dinner for the five of them. Draco was standing outside Narcissa's room, he was afraid to see what condition his mum was in. "Hey Babe, I wouldn't go in there just yet, the medi-witches are changing her bandages, and bed sheets." Bailey whispered to Draco, it was about eight at night, and they were still waiting for dinner.

"What if she's still really beat up?" Draco asked staring at the door. Bailey walked up behind Draco and placed her hands around his waist. Draco pulled Bailey around to his side and held onto her tightly.

"Drake she's going to be black and blue, but I promise when I get a chance to get in to see her I'll heal them, but I have to let the medi-witches do their job first." Bailey hugged Draco back.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco only knew that she was cut and bruised.

"Well you have a right to know. She broke her leg, and dislocated her shoulder, and there is no better way to say this, you mum is five months pregnant, but has done a great job hiding it. Do you want to know the sex?" Bailey asked looking up into his eyes.

" I'm going to be a brother?" Draco asked shocked. " Yeah I want to know."

"It's a healthy baby boy. You're going to have a brother." Bailey said smiling Draco bent down and kissed her. He had always wanted a sibling. "Well dinner's ready so come down and eat, and when you're done the medi-witches will be finished with your mum." Bailey took Draco's hand and lead him to the kitchen. After dinner Sirius and Lupin went to their bedrooms to finish up some work, and go to bed. Draco helped Bailey clear the table and wash the dishes. "Matten will you please send a pot of tea to both Sirius and Lupin's bedrooms. Remember Lupin enjoys lemon with his." Baley said washing the last pot.

"Yes Miss, is there anything else?" Matten asked.

"Yes please send some chicken soup up for Mrs. Malfoy, make sure it includes the morning sickness potion I made for her. It's better for her to have the potion now so she does't feel sick in the morning, I know it's a little late for morning sickness, but she might need it." Bailey then took Draco's hand and walked with him to his mum's bedroom.

"Do you want to go in there alone? I understand if you do, and I'll be in later to help her." Bailey said facing Draco outside the door.

"Just for a few minutes if you dont' mind. Is she awake?" Draco seemed like he was five again.

"Yeah she's awake. I'll be rigt here if you need me." Bailey kissed Draco on his cheek, then drew up a chair for herself and sat down. When Draco went in he noticed his mum hooked up to a couple of machines, she was sitting up watching t.v.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked sitting down by his mum.

"I'm fine, there is no pain at all. Please thank Bailey for me, if I don't get to see her. Lupin is going to help me leave your father. So how are you doing? Sirius told me about the agreement and I'm proud of you." Narcissa took Draco's hand in hers.

"I'm good, I was a little afraid at first but I'm good. I'm glad you're leaving dad. Bailey is waiting outside, she'll be in in a few minutes. Mum did dad do this because he found out that you're pregnant?" Draco noticed his mum's stomach.

"Yes, your father found out, and was upset. How did you know?"

"The Medi-witches told Bailey so when she heals you she doesn't hurt the baby. Plus you're stomachs a little big." Draco smiled he had never seen his mum smile.

"She's a very special girl isn't she, I'm just sorry that no one's taken a liking to her, even when she went to school." Narcissa said looking towards the door.

"Mum she does have someone, didn't Lupin or Sirius tell you?" Draco asked.

" No, they really haven't been in since I got here, whose she dating?" Narcissa asked still looking towards the door smiling.

"I'm going out with her, and I love her very much. Well I think I'll let her in now that I'm satisfied that you are ok." Draco got up and opened the door. "Bailey you can come in now if you would like." Draco said holding out his hand. Bailey picked up the ray of soup besides her and followed Draco inside.

"Matten brought this up, but I figured it would wait." Bailey said placing the soup in front of Narcissa. "It's so good to see you again Cissa. Now lets see what I can fix first, lets clean up that pretty face of yours." Bailey said smiling and running her hand over Narcissa's face, instantly her bruises and cuts disappeared. Bailey then moved on to her arms and shoulder. After about twenty seconds Narcissa looked as good as new, with the exception of the sling and cast. "There you go, since your leg and shoulder are already placed there's really nothing more I can do. So did the Medi-witches tell you the sex of the baby? Do you want to know if they didn't?"

Narcissa smiled, "No they didn't tell me, so is it a girl or a boy?" Draco and Bailey both smiled. "You two were ment for each other, I swear."

"Well luckily for me you got pregnant at such a young age, and held back at Hogwarts, cause if you waited I'd be a lot older. Anyways you're having a baby boy." Bailey smiled.

"Wait a minute, that means-" Draco did the math in his head. "You're thiry-three...You were seventeen when you had me...but I wasn't raise at Hogwarts. I should of been nine when you graduated." Draco said.

"Except the fact that your father is older, graduated before me, and watched you while I was at school." Narcissa explained.

"Babe don't be mad at your mum, she raised you the best she could, and she did a great job." Bailey kissed Drake.

"So what have you been up to since graduation?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing big, I moved to America, and was adopted into the Gibson family while I was there. I worked at the ministry here as Lupin's secretary while I lived there. That's it." Bailey sat down on Draco's lap.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" Narcissa asked.

"Two weeks, but it's gone by so fast that some times I loose track of what day it is." Bailey said taking Draco's hand.

"Well if he's anyhting like his father use to be I know exactly what you're talking about. It's like just one of his kisses freezes time, and when you look into his eyes no matter what you know nothing could go wrong." Narcissa smiled when she noticed Bailey blush, she also noticed her son looking at Bailey also.

"Cissa I'll admit that all of it's true, and they have these smiles and looks that make you melt." Bailey said smiling, she couldn't do anything but smile actually.

"Ok I think we're embarrasing Draco." Narcissa said noticing the red tinge spreading across his face.

"I think we are too. Draco and I should be going, you need your rest." Bailey got up and left the room with Draco.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Bailey said going into her room and shutting the door. A couple of hours later Bailey got up and went to Draco's room, she hated not being with him. She tried to open the door but it was locked, so she placed her hand over the lock and the door easily opened. She went over to Draco's bed, pulled down the covers, laid down, and fell asleep instantly.


	11. The Plan Begins

Chapter 11: The Plan Begins.

Draco woke up with his arm around someone's body, the though didn't phase him until he opened his eyes. "What the------" Draco yelled, only causing the person in the bed to wake up.

"Drake don't worry, it's just me, and keep it down before you wake anyone up." Bailey said turning to face him. "What are you doing up so early anywas?" Bailey asked.

"I felt my arm around you and since I'm not use to it I woke up. Here," Draco laid back down and pulled Bailey close to him. "Better?"

Bailey didn't notice last night that Draco was only in his boxers. She placed her head on his chest. "Yes, a lot better, so before we go back to Hogwarts do you want to work on that potion we have a test on? I also have to make the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, so you can help me with that." Bailey took her index finger and ran it up and down Draco's chest.

"Sure, plus it will keep me closer to my mum for a bit longer. Do you think she's happy?" Draco asked looking down at Bailey.

"I think she's happier than she was, she'll be even happier when she gets her life in order.' Bailey looked up into Draco's soft steel gray eyes.

"I haven't told you this enough Bailey, I love you with all my heart, and no matter what I will never let anything happen to you." Draco kissed Bailey's forehead.

"Draco I love you too, I've never felt this way with anyone, when you hold me it feels like everything is good and safe in the world. When I look into your eyes I can see forever in them." Bailey looked into Draco's eyes again. Draco took his hand and brought her face up to his and kissed her. After a few hour sof just laying there Lupin knocked on the door to tell Draco that breakfast was ready.

"Draco you haven't seen Bailey have you?" Lupin asked through the door.

"Yeah, she was going to make sure the house elves did a good job at setting up the house in America." Draco didn't want to say 'yeah she's in bed with me,' since Sirius freaked over them kissing.

"Ok, well if you want breakfast it's ready, I'm sure Bailey will pop up in some room, won't you?" Lupin asked opening the door.

"How did you know? Please don't tell Sirius he'll freak out. Nothing happened though when I came in he was already asleep I swear." Bailey said standing up.

"I heard mister Malfoy yell at three this morning, so I figured you were the one in his bed. Sirius has no clue and it'll stay that way. Plus I already checked you house and you weren't there. Draco your father was taken care of last night, and Voldemort has seen him. The other three will be here shortly for their marks, so I suggest you get changed." Lupin said noticing Draco in his boxers. " Oh and Bailey if you're lieing to me, and then become pregnant I won't be mad at you, but I'll hex Draco's balls off. See you later." Lupin said leaving the room.

"Well, if you want to take a shower there's one down the hall, two on the second floor, and one on the last. I'll see you later for breakfast." Bailey went to leave before she got out the door Draco pulled her back and kissed her.

When they went down for breakfast, Draco noticed that Harry, Blaise, and Marcus were looking at them with grins on their faces. "So Bailey I thought you were in your American house. Wouldn't that mean you'd come out of that fire?" Blaise asked pointing.

"I did at six this morning." Bailey said looking shocked.

"You've been caught red-handed. Lupin came down twenty minutes ago and said that Draco told him you were still there." Marcus said laughing. Draco and Bailey looked like they were going to explode. They took their seats at the table and started eating. Lupin, Narcissa, and Sirius came in from the kitchen.

"So did you sleep alright mister Malfoy, did you you figure out what was in your bed?" Sirius asked.

"I slept fine thanks, and yes it was just a bunch of pillows. I was having a weird dream, and the pillows just threw me off." Draco said turning red.

"How about you Bailey, did the elves do a good job with the beds, I mean house?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, wait a minute who told you?" Bailey asked.

" Well Lupin did, he said you would be late because you were checking on the house." Sirius knew what she was talking about, but loved playing with her mind.

"Oh erm- yeah." Bailey said blushing.

"What did you think I ment?" Sirius asked noticing the three boys starting to laugh. "You wouldn't be hiding anything would you? You didn't realize you were like Narcissa did you?" Sirius asked.

"What? I'm not like Narcissa, we didn't even." Bailey was speechless.

"Narcissa isn't a morning person, but please what didn't _we _do?" Sirius asked. "Don't lie to me."

"It's obvious you already know, since the three stooges are cracking up, but I swear Draco and I did nothing." Bailey said.

"Draco only had pillows in his bed though." Sirius said about to laugh. It was obviously the wrong thing to do. Bailey got out of her seat, straddled Draco, and started making out with him. Draco, mad at his mum for playing along, pulled Bailey closer and started running his fingers along the edge of her pants. Once it got started, it wasn't about ticking off their parents anymore, they both were waiting a long time to do that.

"Ok that's enough, Bailey get back into your seat, mister Malfoy remove your hands from Bailey." Sirius shouted. They didn't hear him until Snape and Sirius pried the two teens from each other.

"Hey Cranky Pants, when did you get here?" Bailey asked when she noticed that Sirius was holding onto Draco's t-shirt.

"While you were eating mister Malfoy's face off." Snape said coldly.

"Oh, well since we're all here let's get started so you can all leave. I need you four to roll the sleeve of your left arm up past your elbow please." Bailey rolled up Snape's to get an idea of what the mark was suppose to look like.

"Oh and the next person to talk about last night will end up with a premanent Dark Mark." Bailey said walking over to Harry. It took five minutes to do all four guys. Blaise kept moving until Snape bounded him Bailey and the others had to reassure him it wouldn't hurt. "Ok now that that's done, do you mind id I sit there Blaise? Snape could you please give me your arm, and if I faint please catch me." Bailey whispered the last part so only Snape could hear it.

Blaise got up so Bailey could sit, Bailey took Snape's arm and placed her hadn over his mark. She was sure it would work better with his since his was real. Bailey concentrated on a horrible challenge that all four boys could do at the same time. She imagined four of the students whose name wsa on that list, and each boy killing one. She then concentrated on sending the thought through the Dark Mark and into each persons head. She had succeeded, then fainted. Snape caught her and laid her on the table. "What happened? Is she ok?" Draco and Sirius asked at the same time.

"She'll be fine, she warned me it might happen. Lupin can you please hand me that vial that's inside my cloak?" Snape turned aroudn to look at everyone. Lupin handed Snape the vial, he opened Baiely's mouth and made her drink it. Instantly Bailey woke up.

"Did it work?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, we need to get Granger, Finnigan, Longbottom, and Brown out of the school and into hiding." Snape helped Bailey sit up. "She'll be a little dizzy for a while." Snape told everyone. Bailey tried to stand up but fell right into Marcus.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while." Marcus said putting Bailey into a chair.

"I would but I can't I still have to make Lupin's potion, and pratice the AP potion for the test tonight." Bailey tried to get up but all three adults and Draco held her in her seat.

"I could always do it from here." Bailey said looking at everyone.

"I'll make the potion, and help her with the AP potion." Draco said going into the kitchen to get everything.

"Drake that's a really advanced potion, if one thing goes wrong it could be dangerous.' Bailey called from her seat.

"That's exactly why mister Mafloy should make it, you are in no condition to be making anything. Ok, now we'll go and collect the kids and their families, the house elves will get them situated. You three can return to school, and Cissa please go and rest. The Medi-witches said you still need to be in bed for another day. Oh and Bailey if I find out from one of the guests that you left that chair for other reasons than going to the bathroom you are going to be punished so bad, you'll have no idea what happened." Sirius said disappearing in the fire. One by one everyone eventually left.

"Here Drake I'll help." Bailey went to get up.

"Get up and you'll be sleeping by yourself." Draco said coming out of the kitchen with both cauldrons and the ingrediants inside.

"_Infernia,"_ Bailey said trying to light a fire, instead of lighting it under the cauldrons she lit Sirius' chair on fire.

"And that' swhy I'm doing these," Draco said putting out the fire. While Draco was making both potions Bailey kept falling in and out of sleep. About two hours into the potion making the students started to show up.

"I can't talk right now, but everything will be explained to you later. If you'll follow the next house elf he'll take you to your room. Upstairs is where you'll find the library, study, and entertainment room. I couldn't tell you where that is though, they just added it. Your parents should be here shortly, there is one rule so far and that is do not let Bailey get up out of this seat, Sirius and Dumbledore's orders." Draco said not taking his eyes off of the Wolfsbane potion.

"When did you start caring?" Hermione asked.

"When I saved your life, I think Shoner is ready for you." Draco heard the squeaks of the house elf.

"What did I miss? What happened?" Bailey asked.

"You fell asleep, the students are starting to arrive, and I'm still working on the first potion. You've only been asleep for an hour." Draco said looking at Bailey.

"So need any help? I'm feeling a bit better." Bailey said getting up. "See I can even stand." Bailey started smiling.

"Ok then why not summon that dish." Draco said standing between Bailey and the dish.

"_Accio dish,_" Bailey said picking up Sirius' extra wand. The dish made it half way to her and fell. Draco caught it just in time.

"Maybe in a little while Bailey, you're still a little weak." Draco put in the last ingrediant and stirred it according to the directions. Draco lit the fire under the next cauldron and went to the kitchen for a flask. Bailey had started on the AP potion.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to feel like I'm being babied. I'm not using magic, and you'll be helping anyway." Bailey said adding in the ingrediants.

"Hi welcome to the manor, one of the house elves will be with you in a minute. If you would like to wait to see your room the second floor has a study, library, and the second door on the left has a lovely entertainment room inside. I believe one of your fellow students is already in there. Your parents should be arriving shortly and everything will be explained then mister Finnigan, and miss Brown." Bailey said noticing them coming out of the fire.

"Thank you. So what's going on?" Lavender asked.

"Didn't you hear her, she said everything will be explained later." Draco snapped.

"Sorry about that he's a little testy, please make yourself at home." Bailey said trying to get them to follow the house elf.


	12. Informing Parents

Chapter 12: Informing Parents

Draco and Bailey finally finished the potion and put both of the potions into flasks." Want to go check on your mum?" Bailey asked taking Draco's hand.

"Sure, I think it will make her happy to see you doing well." Draco kissed her on her forehead. When they went into Narcissa's room they got a shock to notice Remus and Narcissa in the middle of kissing.

"Mum?" Draco asked shocked.

"Moony?" Bailey said matching the same shock tone that Draco had. Lupin and Narcissa looked at their stunded children.

"Bailey, Draco, I guess this is the best time to tell you that we're a couple. Luckily Bailey really isn't my kid, so this won't wreck your relationship." Lupin said sitting on the side of Narcissa's bed.

"Well obviously your feeling better." Draco said closing the door.

"Yes I am thanks, I thought Sirius told Bailey to stay seated. Is she feeling better?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes I am thanks. I'm still a little loopy, but I'll be fine in a little while. Lupin the guests are arriving, dinner will be ready in an hour. I was wondering if Draco and I could stay here at night to watch over the others and bring them their work, we could go to Hogwarts during the day. Plus Draco can be by Narcissa until she has her bab-" Bailey stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Lupin asked.

"How long have you two been an item?" Bailey asked stunned.

"About six months why?" Lupin asked.

"Narcissa you already left Lucious seven months ago without telling him didn't you? And you Moony telling me to be careful." Bailey yelled.

"What are you saying?" Lupin and Draco asked.

"Oh and Cissa he doesn't know, but Lucious found out didn't he and that's why your in this condition. You and Lupin had it and the baby boy you're having it's not Lucious' is it, it's Lupin's!" Bailey fell a little since she was still dizzy.

"How did you figure that out?" Narcissa asked shocked.

"Let's see wouldn't Lucious love to have another son, since son's become Death Eaters, then with the kissing Lupin thing. Let's just say I put two and two together. Why didn't you tell Lupin though?"

"I'm going to be a father?" Lupin finally spoke up "to a baby boy?"

"Yes Remus, you're a father to a baby boy. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid to." Narcissa said turning her attention to Lupin.

"Well Lupin think about what I said about staying here, and Draco and I will be going and fixing dinner, oh and here's your potion." Bailey said handing him his flask, and pulling Draco out of the room.

"Well Drake it would be great if Lupin became your father,he's a great guy." Bailey said taking Draco's hand.

"So what's for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Spaghetti, and I'm not making it Shroner is." Bailey said pulling Draco into his bedroom. Once inside Bailey started kissing Draco. Draco sat down on his bed and pulled Bailey onto his lap.

"Hey I wonder what's in here." Lavender said opening up the door to Draco's bedroom.

"What the hell, don't people ever knock anymore?" Draco yelled.

"Sorry if we didn't know that this was your bedroom." Hermione yelled back.

"Ok then, I'm going to see how dinner's coming along." Bailey said leaving the room.

"Now look at what you've done!" Draco shouted at Hermione.

"What stopped you from shagging Bailey. Don't you think Sirius or Lupin would flip, I mean since Lupin said he would hex your balls off." Hermione yelled.

"How do you know what he said?"

"I talked to the house elves about what I should watch out for." Hermione turned to leave. Dinner that night was quiet, it seemed that everyone was afraid to talk. When dinner ended Bailey stood up while the adults cleared the table and Lupin went with Sirius to be locked up.

"Since Dumbledore is not here I guess I'll inform you about what is going on. You have been invited to stay indefinitly at Grimmauld place, because it's headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. While you're staying here other family members will be joining us. There are four students that go to Hogwarts who are spies for Voldemort, their assignment was to kill muggle born students at the school, that's why we faked your childrens deaths, we figured that if their names are on that list then yours are on another. You're safe here, this house is unplottable that's why you were given a secret code. There are a few rules in Black manor, 1. You are not allowed on floor three unless it's an emergency. You are also not allowed at any time on floor four. 2. The house elves are not to be treated as creatures, but as people. 3. Before entering any room knock first, being the headquarters of the order, a meeting could be taking place anywhere, at anytime. Trying to over hear these meetings miss Brown is impossible and will result in you being cursed or hexed. There will be a tutor to teach you what you're missing. Draco and I will be bringing your homework to you every night, and returning it to your teachers when they are due. Any questions?" Bailey asked looking around.

"Just one, how are the adults going to earn money?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I can't believe I forgot. Don't worry about making money, after this is over whatever you should of made and more will be given to you in American money. All you have to do is go to your local British bank, or Gringotts to have it converted. It's being given to you by my American dad Mel Gibson, he said you don't have to pay him back, but to consider it a gift." Bailey said sitting down. "Matten, Shroner if you would please bring in tea, and desert."

Sirius came back down and sat down at the table. "Draco your mother is asleep, and Remus wanted me to tell you both do what you wish, but if you get caught it's not his fault." Sirius said giving them a look.

"It's not what you think. I asked if Draco and I could stay here at night and return to Hogwarts in the morning." Bailey said.

"Fine, as long as there are no more room mix ups." Sirius said looking at Bailey and Draco. Bailey started to blush.

"Well, I suggest we get to bed, those of you staying here hopefully Dumbledore will talk to you tomorrow, good night." Bailey got up and ran out of the dining room and up the stairs. Sirius checked in Bailey's room before going to bed. Bailey was one up on him though, and made it look like she was in bed.

"Nice little speech you put on in there Bailey." Draco said pulling her close to him.

"Thanks, so are you ok with your mum dating Remus?" Bailey asked trailing her finger along his chest again.

"I will be, I think they should get married since he got her pregnant." Draco said copying Bailey's motion with his finger, and running it down her side. Draco kissed Bailey then turned out the lights.


	13. Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 13: Back at Hogwarts

The next morning Bailey and Draco woke up early in the morning, got dressed, and went to Hogwarts. "Where have you two been?" Pansy asked.

"Draco's mum went missing, we were sent to the ministry for questioning, and then over to his house to console his father." Bailey thought as quickly as she could.

"Oh, sorry about that Draco." Pansy said getting ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Bailey and Draco waited for Harry, Marcus, and Blaise to get up.

"So if it's not the bedroom, or dinning room then it's the common room, we should of known." Harry said, finding Bailey and Draco snoging on the couch.

"Well it's taken you two hours to get up. What did you want us to do watch the fire?" Draco asked getting up. All five of them went to the Great Hall.

"So what's been going on?" Marcus asked.

"My mum is pregnant with Lupin's baby." Draco whispered.

"She didn't seem pregnant when we saw her." Marcus whispered back.

"She has a good way of hiding it." Bailey said looking towards Lupin, who looked worn out. "Excuse me." Bailey left the boys and went towards the teacher's desk. "Hey Moony, do you want me to cover your last two classes today? All I have is Herbology, and Transfiguration. I'm sure if you wanted to go home now they would excuse me from class. I could even take over your classes all week, well except Wednesday, but I'm sure Dumbledore will be more than happy to teach our class." Bailey felt sympathy towards Lupin.

"Remus she's right. What are you teaching your class about today?" Dumbledore asked walking up behind Lupin.

"I'm teaching them of the unforgivable curses today."

"I'm positive Bailey here can take care of your classes, go home, take care of Narcissa." Dumbledore said sitting down.

"Thank you, both of you." Remus said getting up.

"Professor Sprout, McGonagall you don't mind if I miss your classes do you?" Bailey asked.

"Go ahead, we're just taking the grades you had and transferring them onto our sheets." McGonagall said smiling at Bailey.

"Thanks, this means a lot." Bailey turned around and went back to the table.

"Why did Remus leave?" Blaise asked.

"I'm taking over his classes today. I better get a move on it." Bailey left the Great Hall.

"Draco what's up with her?" Marcus asked.

"I've got no idea, I'll meet up with you all later." Draco ran to catch up with Bailey.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I want to leave Hogwarts and tutor those at home, but I don't want to leave you. I can't stand being away from you." Bailey said while walking.

"Why don't you talk to Dumbledore about it maybe he could set something up." Draco put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"I will eventually." Bailey kissed Draco and then went into the classroom. The day passed quickly for all five of them. Voldemort had sent Draco a note saying that he was impressed with their work, and that Draco was becoming better than Lucious ever was.

"Bailey you wanted to talk?" Dumbledore asked meeting up with her before she left. "Draco told me."

"I should of figured. Yeah I wanted to drop Hogwarts and tutor the students at home. I've finished my job here, but I don't want to leave Draco." Bailey sat down behind Lupin's desk.

"Bailey AP Potions is almost over, if Draco and Blaise pass then they can graduate, this is the only class they have a hard time passing. Get them to pass, and graduate early in two days and I'll let all three of you tutor the students at home. Deal?" Dumbledore knew how hard is was her for.

"Turn those two into graduates in two days, deal! I bet I can do it in one, what's the final potion?" Bailey asked.

"Vertiserum, if you can get them passed tomorrow then I'll give them both 100 Galleons." Dumbledore said leaving the room. "Oh and I'll send Zabini over to the house in five minutes."

Bailey rushed home, cleared the dining room table and put out two cauldrons.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked when he and Malfoy left the fire place.

"Dumbledore said that if you can learn your finals potion by tomorrow and take your final then, he'll let you graduate early, and give you 100 Galleons each. Here's what you're making, when you're done put it in these flasks, and label which potion you made. I'll give you a hint you both had it in tea." Bailey said leaving the room. After an hour Bailey came back into the room. "How's it coming? You should be finished or at least close to it."

"We both finished the Vertiserum potion but then it disappeared." Blaise said.

"Snape must have collected it already. Is it in your cauldron?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"We can get your results now. Lupin, Sirius." Bailey called. Lupin and Sirius ran down the stairs.

"What, is something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No, can you drink this please?" Bailey asked. Both Sirius and Lupin sipped the tea, and sat down.

"Lupin did you tell Sirius you got his cousin pregnant?" Bailey smiled.

"Not yet, but I guess he knows now big mouth." Lupin said looking at Bailey.

"Sirius did you remember to tell Lupin you knew he was the father?"

"Yeah, but I was sort of waiting for him to confess it, and why am I telling you this?" Sirius looked between the three teens.

"I can't believe it, they slipped us Vertiserum." Lupin said finding the cauldrons.

"Thanks for letting us know they work. I presume that Drake and Blaise passed." Bailey said hugging Blaise and Draco.


	14. Suprising Narcissa

Chapter 14: Suprising Narcissa

Four months had passd, Draco and Blaise both passed their AP exam and graduated. They were all tutoring the fifteen students and their siblings that were in hiding. Blaise went to live in America to tutor the people in that house. Harry and Marcus had a gang of ten students who pretended to support Voldemort so their names stayed off the list. Narcissa's leg and shoulder headled and she was due any day. Lupin was trying to stay on her good side, but was failing miserably. Sirius gave up trying to keep Bailey and Draco out of each other's beds, and after slipping them Vertiserum was positive they weren't going to do anything. "Ok class can anyone tell me what a Bezoar is?" Bailey asked her first year students. "Yes miss Granger."

"A Bezoar is a stone found inside the stomach of a goat." Hermione said excitied.

"Correct five points to Dean Thomas in Gryffindor." Bailey said, due to the fact that her students were supposidly dead when they had to give points they assigned them to people at Hogwarts.

"Ok don't forget you have an essay due in two days. You have the rest of the day to yourselves." Bailey said noticing Draco at the door.

"Mum's having her baby." Draco said entering the classroom. "Lupin's with her now."

"This is so exciting. What do you think they'll name him?" Bailey asked picking up the homework on her desk.

"I don't know. I think we should have one though." Draco said kissing her.

"Nope sorry, we're not married so you'll have to wait." Bailey said kissing him. "Plus I don't want to raise my kid in a world where Voldemort is a threat."

"Ok when we kill Voldemort, we'll get married and then you'll have no excuse." Draco said taking her papers and books and walking with her to her room.

"Draco, Bailey, I'm glad I caught you. Cissa had the baby, she wants you two to be the first to see him." Lupin said coming out of the room. After putting the work in Bailey's room and locking the door they went to see Cissa.

"How are you?" Draco asked when they entered.

"Tired but good. Draco I would like to introduce you to Aidan Micheal Lupin." Narcissa said handing Aidan over to Draco.

"That's such a pretty name, and he's such a cute baby." Bailey said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Draco said sarcastically. "Voldemort isn't dead yet, and I haven't proposed."

"What is he talking about?" Narcissa asked interested.

"I told him I don't want to have a baby until Voldemort is dead, and when I'm married." Bailey said holding Aidan.

"Good for you." Narcissa said smiling. Bailey handed Aidan to Remus. Remus handed Aidan right back to Bailey and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a black jewlery case and got down on one knee.

"Narcissa you've been there for me through everything. Even when we went to school you went out of your way to be nice to me. I've always loved you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Lupin opened up the box to show a platinum band with three diamonds set in it.

"Of course I would be happy to." Narcissa said letting Lupin put the ring on her finger. Lupin then turned to Draco.

"What are you doing man?" Draco asked.

"Draco will you complete this family by signing these papers?" Lupin asked pulling out adoption papers.

"Hell yeah I will." Draco took out a pen and signed his name on the x. Bailey had to smile, Lupin now had the family he always wanted.

"Congrats you three. Aidan is a very lucky kid." Bailey said handing Aidan to Lupin.

"Thanks, and Bailey you'll always be my baby girl." Lupin said giving her a one armed hug.

"So when's the wedding?" Draco asked.

"Well we can't really have one with the Death Eaters after your mum, so I have a minister coming in five minutes. Is that to soon?" Lupin asked Narcissa.

"No that's perfect." Narcissa said taking Aidan and putting him into a crib. The minister walked into the room.

"So what's first the adoption or marriage?" The minister asked.

"Well all you have to do is sign the papers so here, why not do the adoption and then marriage." Lupin suggested. The minister signed the papers put them into his case and performed the marriage. It happened so quickly that no one noticed it was two hours later.

"I'm going to leave you newlyweds alone with your new born." Bailey said going to her bedroom, she knew she had to go grade papers.

"Hey Bail, what are you up to?" Draco asked entering her room.

"I have to grade these papers before I get their essays." Bailey said putting the grades into her computer. Draco sat down behind her and looked over her shoulder. Draco kissed Bailey's neck and then put his arms around her.

"This is for you." Draco said putting a box down on top of all the papers.

"What is it?" Bailey asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"Open it and find out silly." Draco said grading papers over her shoulder. Bailey opened the box to reveal, a box. When she opened the second box it revealed a silver band with a pink diamond in the middle.

"Drake it's gorgeous."

"I thought you would like it, Bailey will you marry me? We can be engaged for as long as you'd like, no pressure or anything." Draco whispered into her ear while kissing her neck again.

"I would love to Draco." Bailey turned around and kissed him. Draco placed the ring on her finger and kissed her back.

"Ok let's get grading. I'll help you, if you'll help me." Draco said picking up a few already graded papers and putting the grades into the computer.

"Deal, let's wait until the hype of everything calms down before we say anything." Bailey said laying back into Draco and grabbing a pile of ungraded papers. Draco was so happy he started humming a song.

"I don't think I've ever heard you hum a song before. What song is it?" Bailey asked.

"I heard it was your favorite oldie type song, here see if you can figure it out." Draco started humming again,and Bailey started to sing along.

"I'm wild again, beguiled again, a simpering wimpering child again. Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I. When did you learn that Rod Stewart song?" Bailey asked amazed.

"I went through your CD collection one night. Sirius caught me and told me your favorite CD is hidden at the bottom of your CD player, and if I wanted to know the song that if I played it with the headphones about three times that I would remember it that way. He did it when you were little because the song put you to sleep." Draco went back to humming.

"So Drake what's your favorite song?"Bailey asked returning to the papers.

"Up until I heard the time after time song, it was Bethoveen's ninth symphony." Draco fessed up. Bailey started humming time after time by Rod Stewart. Once they finished with Bailey's class they went onto Draco's.

"Have you ever graded their papers?" Bailey asked noticing how big the stack was.

"Yep, I have to keep them though, cause I don't have a nifty little grade book." Draco said entering the last grade.

"Then make yourself one on that program, or better yet I will." Bailey said taking the laptop and making a new file.

"Here you go." Draco said handing Bailey most of the pile. Bailey placed one hand on the papers and the other on the screen. Instantly the grades were imputed.

Hey that's cheating. I put your grades in by hand." Draco commented upon noticing the grade book.

"Yes, but you didn't have half a years work to do. Plus, I promise I'll do the rest by hand." Bailey said helping grade some of the papers while imputting grades. Bailey noticed Draco start to smile.

"Penny for your thoughts." Bailey said looking up.

"I was just thinking I must of done something right in my life to deserve you and all of this." Draco said looking at her.

"You did, you didn't give into evil, and you took care of everybody when they needed you. You're a hero, I'm just lucky fate put us together." Bailey said kissing him.

"Here, you go to sleep, I can finish the rest." Draco said moving over.

"No it's okay, I'm not going to abandon you half way though, espically since your class is earlier than mine. So christmas is coming in two weeks what would you like?" Bailey asked putting grades into the computer again.

"I want to make everyone's christmas as enjoyable as they deserve, that's what I want. How about you?" Draco asked yawning, it was about two in the morning.

"I want to send your parents on their honeymoon, and to spend the day with you no matter how you decide to spend the day." Bailey entered the last grade and pressed save.

"I'll see what I can do." Draco said getting under the covers and turning out the lights.


	15. Christmas Eve

Chapter 15: Christmas Eve.

The day before Christmas was hectic Lupin, Bailey, Draco, Dumbledore, Blaise and Snape were given the guests Christmas lists since they were the only ones allowed to leave. Bailey had taken on the job of wrapping and labeling the gifts since her shopping list was short. She loved how all the little kids faces lit up when one of the guys came back with presents. "Hey don't forget Santa's also bringing presents." Bailey told three of the little kids who tried to look in the room that held the presents.

"Whose Santa?" One of the kids asked.

"Follow me," Bailey took two of the children's hands and lead them to the music room, which was decorated with pictures.

"See that picture of the jolly man in the red suit. That's what Santa looks like, and he brings presents to all the good boys, and girls. Have you three been good?" Bailey asked sitting on the bench in front of the piano.

"Yes." All three kids replied.

"Well then, I bet Santa's going to come tonight and bring you presents, but Santa won't come if everyone's awake, so after dinner make sure you go to bed." Bailey said giving them candy canes off the tree. She then went back to wrap presents.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Sirius shouted coming down the hall. It made Bailey and Narcissa happy to see him so cheerful.

"So Sirius what did ya get me?" Bailey asked.

"Now where's that Christmas spirit, you know I'm not going to tell you." Sirius said smiling. Before dinner Narcissa rounded up all the children to read them the story of Frosty the Snowman. Dinner that night was amazing Lupin thought it had taken the house elves days to plan.

"Everyone needs to go to bed, Bailey told me that Santa won't come if everyone's awake." Said one of the kids from earlier.

"She's right you know. Here I'll take you and your friends to bed, and I'll make sure your parents go to bed." Draco said leaving the table.

"When did my son get so into well everything?" Narcissa asked holding Aidan.

"I think it was when he started dating Bailey." Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted me to put all the presents under the tree, or put them in your room, or if you wanted me to keep them in my room until tomorrow." Bailey said coming in with tea and Christmas cookies.

"They should be put under the tree, that way we are all together when we open them, and we can see all the kids faces when they open their presents. The adult's presents can go in another room though so they aren't accidentally opened." Narcissa suggested.

"That's a great idea." Draco said entering the room. "I'll help Bailey sort the presents and put them into the two rooms if you all want to go to bed." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After finishing their tea the adults went to bed. Draco followed Bailey to her room.

"How did you fit in here when you were wrapping presents?" Draco asked.

"See that tiny spot on my bed where there are no presents, I sat there the whole day jumping over presents into the free spaces. Ok all the presents on the left are the children's, the right is the parents. Which side do you want?" Bailey asked.

"I'll take the right _Locomotor presents_." Draco raised his wand and directed the presents out of the room. Bailey did the same thing with hers. Bailey went into the music room and started arranging the presents under the tree.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked entering the room.

"I want to make it look pretty, you said you wanted to give everybody an enjoyable Christmas, and I'm trying to make that come true. What time is it?"

"Almost five why?" Draco went over to help her.

"Cause there is one more thing I want to do for the kids." Bailey said yawning.

"Well I'll finish this and then meet you upstairs." Draco said kissing Bailey.

"Thanks. Oh and Merry Christmas." Bailey kissed Draco back then grabbed a tape from the bookshelf. She went to the entertainment room put the tape on low and hit all the hall buttons on the manor's speaker system, then pressed the button for the projection system. Bailey poked her head out of the door to see if the Santa projection was walking down the hall. When she noticed it she pressed play.

"Ho, Ho,Ho. Happy Christmas one and all." The tape played with bells ringing at the end.When Bailey went upstairs Draco was standing outside his bedroom in boxers that read ' naughty or nice?' across them.

"I think you suprised some of the kids, I saw some of them stick their heads out of the door, you should of seen the smiles on their faces." Draco smiled and kissed Bailey. "By the way it's now six thirty, we should sleep even if we only get two hours." Draco picked Bailey up and carried her to bed.


	16. Christmas Day

Chapter 16: Christmas Day

When everyone woke the next morning they found cards and candy canes from Bailey and Draco outside their rooms. "Mum guess what, I saw Santa last night." Lavender's little sister Melanie said coming into the kitchen.

"You did?" Mrs. Brown asked confused.

"It seemed Bailey set it up." Lupin whispered.

"That reminds me, where is Draco and Bailey?" Seamus' dad asked.

"We decided to let them sleep in since they were up all night. We'll wake them before we open presents if they aren't up by then." Sirius said walking in with tea. Bailey woke up and noticed that Draco was watching her sleep. "Good Morning, what?"

"Nothing I was just watching you sleep. I do that sometimes, I've just never been caught before. Merry Christmas." Draco kissed Bailey.

"Merry Christmas. Is everyone up yet?" Bailey kissed Draco back.

"Yeah, they're letting us sleep in though. Thank you." Draco placed his arm around her.

"Why are you thanking me?" Bailey looked up at Draco.

"You've made everyone's Christmas enjoyable, you've believed in me since the beginning of all this, and most of all you brought stuff out in me that I didn't even know exsisted. Nobodies given me so much without wanting something in return." Draco felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Drake you have given me things. You've brought a new perspective into my life, you've shown me love and what it is capable of doing. I'm going to marry the greatest guy in the world not because of what you look like, but because of who you are." Bailey felt a tear run down her cheek. "I love you Drake." Bailey kissed him. She wished she could freeze this moment forever. A few minutes later Sirius came knocking.

"We're about to open presents you two, if your not awake it's time to get up." Bailey got up and turned on a light. She didn't change since she was already in a tank top, and pair of cotton pants. She wanted for Draco to pull a pair of pajama pants on over his boxers, he didn't put a t-shirt on. Bailey and Drake entered the music room.

"Bailey guess what," Melody said.

"What?" Bailey asked bending down and letting go of Draco's hand.

"You were right Santa Claus came last night. I saw him walking down the hall, and when we woke up Santa had left me a card and candy cane along with yours." Melody said excited.

"Well go see what he left for you under the tree." Bailey said getting up, Draco just watched her. She amazed him sometimes.

"Not now," Draco said grabbing his left arm at the same time as Snape, Harry, Marcus, and Blaise.

"Don't worry about it. We'll open our presents together when you get back. It probably won't be long." Bailey whispered to him. Draco kissed Bailey and then left with the others.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"Voldemort gives his Death Eaters presents. No one ever shows, but this is the one day he overlooks it though. That's why we're going. Harry remember the plan?" Snape asked.

"Yep, when you give me the signal raise my wand at Voldemort and kill him."

"Right, don't worry about the other Death Eaters, once Voldemort is dead there are Aurors in place to arrest the rest and kill them upon arriving at Azkaban." Snape reached a fire place and handed them a pot of floo powder. "I'll meet you there." With that Snape apparated to Voldemorts hide out.

Upon arriving the four of them noticed that Snape was right, there wasn't one single Death Eater there but Snape. "Welcome, I'm sorry it's so bare here usually only Severus and Lucious show up." Lord Voldemort said entering the room.

"Mr. Potter it's very good to meet you." Voldemort shook Harry's hand.

"It's good to meet you too. I've heard a lot from Draco and Blaise."

"Dark Lord if I may have a word in the next room please." Snape asked following Voldemort out. Snape then gave Harry a look. Harry raised his wand while Snape kept Voldemort's mind busy with talk and planning.

"_Avada Kevdra!_" Harry shouted, a red jet of light came out of Harry's wand, and hit Voldemort. The other three boys joined in to strengthen the spell, as did Snape. Voldemort was dead in a matter of seconds.

"How do we know he won't becoming back like he did before?" Marcus asked.

"There was a prophecy that Lupin found saying that only Harry can kill Voldemort, and that when he did Voldemort wouldn't be able to come back." Snape said.

"We just have to wait here for the all clear." Snape said looking out the window.

"That's why Bailey had to make sure Harry didn't become a loyal Death Eater, because she knew that Voldemort could never die if he did." Blaise said.

"Yes, but she didn't think she would befriend all of you, and end up falling in love with Draco. That's why she left Hogwarts, and wasn't allowed out. Voldemort figured there was something about her, he just didn't know what. He was furious thinking she had Draco under a spell when in reality she didn't. That's the signal you can all go back to Christmas at the manor. I have to fill out some paper work with Dumbledore." Snape apparatd.

The four boys went back to the manor. "I think we should tell Lupin before we tell anyone else." Draco said smiling, he remembered what he told Bailey two weeks ago. Blaise went up to one of the house elves.

"Can you get Lupin please? Do not tell anyone we are here though ok?"

"Yes sirs." Matten said going into the room. Lupin appeared a couple minutes later. Draco motioned for them to go to Lupin's office.

"What is it?" Lupin asked shutting the door.

"I though you should know ahead of time that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are dead, or at least the rest of the Death Eaters will be very shortly." Marcus said.

"So the plan worked?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, it worked." Harry said sitting down in a chair, he was very tired.

"Good, Harry you can use the room next to Bailey's if you want to rest for a while."

"Thanks, Draco can you show me where that is?" Harry asked.

"Sure come on, you've had a hard day." Draco lead Harry down the hall, and to the second door on the right. "There ya go." Draco helped Harry walk to the bed. After Harry got situated Draco headed down to the music room.

"Draco what's going on? What happened?" Bailey asked noticing Draco entering the room.

"You'll see, no more excuses." Draco said nodding towards Lupin who had his head in the fire.

"No more excuses, what are you talking about?" Bailey asked noticing Lupin take his head out of the fire. With a smile on his face he got up on a chair.

"If I may have everyone's attention! I have recieved great news from sources ranging from those who did this great deed, to Albus Dumbledore, and the deputy Minister of Magic. Of course you may all stay here as long as you would like, but I'm sure you'd love to return home. That's right you may all return home. Voldemort and all of his loyal Death Eaters have been killed permanetly this time. Your checks have been sent to your house, and you have your jobs back thanks to Dumbledore. I've also been informed that two people among us are holding a wonderful secret." Lupin looked over at Bailey and Draco.

"How did you find out?" Bailey asked amazed.

"Dumbledore's known since it happened, would you like to share your news with everyone?" Lupin asked.

"Why not, Draco and I are engaged and have been since Aidan was born." Bailey said pulling out the ring from her pocket and putting it on.

"That's great." Narcissa said hugging both of them. Draco pulled Bailey close to him.

"Mum, Dad, Bailey had an interesting item on her Christmas list. It was to send you two on your honeymoon, Mel said that he'd baby sit Aidan. I bought you two tickets to Hawaii, you'll be staying on a secluded island that dad left me in his will. Everything has been set up for your arrival tonight and your week stay." Draco said handing Lupin two airplane tickets. "I figured it would be nicer to go by plane, since Mum hasn't been outside in forever." Bailey started smiling, this was the best Christmas she had ever had.

"Thank you two so much. I really don't know what to say." Lupin hugged them both.

"You don't have to say a thing, what you can do is marry us." Bailey said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked. "Remember there's no pressure."

"I'm serious Drake, I love you and I want to be your wife." Bailey smiled. "Well are you going to marry us or not?"

"Do you Draco Edward Malfoy take Bailey Michelle Schmidt to be your wife, to have and to hold for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Draco said placing a ring his mother handed him onto Bailey's finger.

"And do you Bailey take Draco Edward Malfoy as your husband, to have and to hold for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Bailey placed a ring Sirius gave her onto Draco's hand.

"With the power invested in me I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride Draco." Lupin said smiling. Draco placed his hand on the small of Bailey's back and tipped her backwards while kissing her. Everyone started clapping and shouting.

"So everyone enjoying their Christmas?" Bailey asked. Again with the clapping and shouting.

The present opening was over for all of those who didn't go with Snape and the boys earlier. Lupin and Narcissa left for their honeymoon. The dinner that night was bigger than the night before. Most of the families returned home, Snape took in Harry until school started up again. The only remaining people in the house were Sirius, Draco, Bailey, and the house elves.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked Sirius seeing him in his traveling cloak.

"Dumbledore and the Ministry is throwing a party with the rest of the wizarding world. I'm going to celebrate since I didn't get to last time. I'm gonig to be out all night, want me to bring anything back for you?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Sure a party favor saying Voldemort died 2004." Bailey smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." Sirius said aparating away.


	17. Opening Presents

Chapter 17: Opening Presents

While sitting on the couch watching TV, Draco pulled Bailey closer to him. "We both got everything on our lists and then some, but I got you a few more things." Draco said taking out three wrapped presents.

"I have a few things for you also." Bailey said pulling out a few gifts. "You wanna take turns?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah sure, you go first." Draco handed her the biggest box. Bailey opened it to reveal a shirt that said 'I'm up here and my boyfriends over' there on it, and a pair of pants that said 'property of Draco Malfoy' across the back of them.

"Drake, I love them." Bailey said laughing.

"You don't sound like you do." Draco said laughing also.

"No I do really." Bailey took off her pajamas and changed into the outfit. "See, oh Drake you can look I'm dressed, anyways I am your wife now."

"Sorry I'm not use to that yet. My turn." Draco said taking a present, he opened the box to reveal a set of Bludgers in a black box. "How did you get these?"

"I went into the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley." Bailey said kissing him. "Do you like it?"

"Yea, thank you." Draco said shocked kissing her back. Bailey opened her next present. "I hope you like it, it's not much but it's the original copy, right from the studio and it's signed." Bailey had unwrapped the new Rod Stewart CD.

"Dear Bailey, you have a great fiance. He heard I was making a new album, and wrote a letter that melted my heart. I can't wait to meet you, Draco will tell you the details, Love, Rod Stewart. Draco I can't believe, I mean thank you." Bailey wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him.

"I knew you'd like it, he is also giving us a private concert." Draco said smiling.

"When....Where?"

"Here, and now. Rod you can come in now." Draco called.

"Oh my gosh. It's an honor to meet you. Would you like tea or coffee or something?" Bailey asked.

"How about after the small four song concert." Rod said shaking her hand, Bailey nodded. Rod started singing Bailey's favorite song.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked.

"Yes you may Mr. Malfoy." Bailey said taking his hand. That song was followed by Time After Time, which Draco sang with Rod. Rod ended the concert with It Had To Be You, and The Way You Look Tonight.

"Hey thanks for all of that man." Draco said shaking his hand. Bailey handed Rod a cup of tea.

"Your welcome, you really do have a loving fiance Bailey." Rod said smiling.

"Actually we were just married so I have a very loving husband." Bailey said. "You're invited to stay here if you would like." Bailey said sitting down.

"No I have to get back, it was nice metting you." Rod shook Bailey's hand and then Draco's.

"Back to opening presents." Draco said sitting down taking another smaller box, inside it was a Snitch.

"I had your name and your brother's name inscribed on it, and put in the Slytherin colors."

"I love it." Draco said playing with it for a little while. Bailey opened her last present, when she opened the folder a key fell out at her.

"What is all this?"

"The key is to all the vaults I own in Gringotts, and the papers are saying that you own half of everything. I don't believe in the guy owning and controlling everything. Those papers mean a lot to me." Draco explained.

"This means a lot to me also, because I know how much you trust me, and that you wouldn't just give all this to just anyone." Bailey placed it in her secret hiding place in the music room. "It's safe here unless you know where it is and you're an alien you can't get in." Bailey assured him. Then they went back to the entertainment room. "You still have to open your last two presents."

"If you insist." Draco said rolling his eyes. Draco opened the first present it was a Quaffle. "How did you afford these?" Draco was shocked he now had a whole Quidditch set.

"Dont' worry about it. I figured now that you graduated that you might miss Quidditch and now you don't have to." Bailey smiled, she had never seen Draco as happy as he had been all day.

Draco opened the last present. "What is that suppose to be?" Draco asked picking up a green, silver, and black top.

"It's a corset and you'll see what it does later." Bailey said smiling.

"Ok, I'm going to bed this day has been very busy." Draco kissed Bailey and left the room.

"I'll be up soon." Bailey kissed him back.

A/N: To those of you who are reading this fanfic and noticing that I haven't caught all the mistakes in here it's because I'm not the one reading through it to find the mistakes my sister is for me. Unfortuantely she is so caught up in the story that she's reading it instead of correcting it. I also want to apologize for putting up as many chapters as I have with out correcting it but I have been sick for the past four days with my sister bugging the ever bloody heck out of me to write more.


	18. The Letter

Chapter 18: The Letter

Once Bailey was sure Draco was gone she pulled out the letter Rod had slipped her.

_Dear Mr. Stewart,_

_My fiance Bailey Michelle Schmidt, is a big fan of yours. She's been listening to your music since she was a young kid. We've meet a couple of time before when you were friends with my father Lucious Malfoy, and I know you are aware of the war that's broken out in my world. Bailey lost her parents, most of her friends, and her aunt and uncle who raised her for a long time, all of them died at the hands of Voldemort. She's been raised by four terrific men, who have tried to raise her to the best of their abilites, and they did an excellent job._

_One of her guardians, The Minister of Magic, Remus Lupin just married my mum, and they had a baby boy Aidan. Bailey recently had to deal with her cousin, two of her friends, and me becoming spies for the good side, and we were sent to be Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. I know she won't admit it but I know she's scared. I love her a lot and want to take her mind off of everything this christmas. If you could please help me, I would be forever in your debt, and as you know a Malfoy's pact is always kept. Please help me, I don't want to lose the love of my life._

_In need of help,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Bailey felt a tear fall down her cheek, it was rare for Malfoys to tell anyone their feelings or to ask for help. Bailey folded the letter up, and put it with the rest of the papers in the vault, then changed into Draco's present. Bailey walked into the room to find that Draco had lit candles. "What took you so long?" Draco asked, his mouth dropped when he saw Bailey.

"Rod Slipped me that not you wrote, then I had to get dressed in your present. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, that looks like it hurts, espically since your breasts are up to your neck." Draco said looking Bailey up and down.

"Don't worry about that, it doesn't hurt, it's just suppose to look like that." Bailey said kissing Draco. Some how Bailey had lost her clothing as had Draco.

"Do you want to take this slow? I don't want to hurt you." Draco asked his voice going hoarse.

"No, don't worry about hurting me, I'll explain later." Draco enclosed his mouth over Bailey's while entering her. He then started kissing her neck.

"That was amazing." Bailey said a while later. Draco had just collapsed on top of her.

"Bail, that was hallucagenic." Draco said catching his breath.

"I know, it was weird." Bailey ran her fingers through his hair.

"So what did you mean by not being afraid to hurt you?" Draco looked up at her.

"Later babe." Draco laid next to her and pulled her close.

"Ok, you can tell me when you're ready." Draco said falling asleep. The next morning Draco woke up got semi-dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You're up early." Sirius said getting coffee.

"Yeah, you're up early yourself for being out all night." Draco sat down behind the kitchen table.

"I'm always up this early. So did Bailey tell you anything last night?" Sirius asked eyeing him.

"No, she just said not to worry about her being hurt."

"Did she tell you why?" Sirius knew that Draco had a right to know.

"No, she keeps saying she'll tell me later. I don't think she will though." Draco took a piece of toast from the toaster.

"Well I'll tell you. When James was watching her at Hogwarts he had left her alone with Peter one night thinking she would be safe. He kidnapped her and took her to Voldemort. Voldemort left her in the care of Blaise's dad, and your dad. One night when she was sleeping Blaise's dad took advantage of her. The next night your father took advantage of her while she was sleeping also. Bailey finally caught on and used her powers to get out. It infuriated Voldemort that she got away and no one knew how. That's what got Snape to trade sides after his wife died. Since he was so close to Bailey it killed him when he found out what happened. He's the one who told James what happened to Bailey while she was kidnapped. James and the rest of us thought he was one of the people who did it, but Bailey knew better. She spent a lot more time with Severus which made James and me curse him more. That's why after we graduated she moved to America, she only contacted Lupin and me when Snape told her about James' will. He eventually got her to come back, and tell us what happened." Sirius sat down, and looked at Draco.

"Thanks for telling me, no wonder she kept it hidden."

"Yeah thanks Sirius, I was going to tell him." Bailey said walking in.

"Would you have told him about his father?" Sirius asked looking at her.

"No," Bailey said taking a deep breath.

"Then I'm glad I heard it from Sirius. Don't be mad plase." Draco said getting up and walking towards her.

"I'm not, I'm glad he told you because I probably wouldn't of told you." Bailey said kissing him. Later Dumbledore had stopped by.

"Congratulations on your marriage Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said smiling. "I would like to offer you and Draco two teaching positions. One is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the other is Muggle Studies. It seems both teachers were married over the vacation. Lupin is going back to the Ministry, and Professor Daniels is staying with his wife until she has her child. I hope you three agree to come back and teach." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Sure, but Professor there are only two of us" Draco said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Albus, and I'm sorry for the mix up." Dumbledore said huggin Bailey and putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'll be back." Bailey said going to the bathroom.

"Albus you've said that once before to James and Lily. Did you mean what you just said?" Sirius asked shocked.

"What is going on?" Draco asked.

"Draco in nine months you'll have your own Aidan, or Adrenne, or whatever you want to name your child." Sirius said smiling.

"Are you serious? Bailey's pregnant?" Draco asked shocked.

"I'm what?" Bailey shouted when she came into the room.

"You are pregnant." Dumbledore said calmly. Bailey looked down at her stomach and then at Draco. Draco had a huge smile on his face.

"Actually Sirius nine months is a little inaccurate. A human is pregnant for nine months, but I'm an alien and by the rate of my growing belly I'll only be pregnant for a total of three weeks."

"Really? I've got to go do something I'll be back soon." Draco said apparating out of the house.

"I think I scared him." Bailey said looking at Dumbledore and Sirius.

"I think Draco will suprise you." Dumbledore said leaving.


	19. Teaching

Chapter 19: Teaching

Bailey and Draco arrived at Hogwarts the night before classes began and were given their own rooms since they weren't students anymore. Bailey was due in a week, and Madame Pomfrey assured Bailey that she had delievered babies before. The day that Draco had ran out of the house, he went and hired a decorator to re-decorate Malfoy manor. "So do you two want to know the sex of your babies?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Sure." Draco said smiling. "Wait did you just say babies?" Draco eyes went wide.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, Bailey's having twins. I didn't tell her yet since she's sleeping. You're having a boy and a girl." Madame Pomfrey said handing Draco a potion to calm him down.

"I'm a father to twins? A boy and a girl?" All this information was to much for Draco to take. He was just starting to get use to being a father, but now he was going to be a father to twins.

"Yes, and when you tell Bailey, I wouldn't sound like I was near to insanity Draco." Madame Pomfrey said leaving Draco to tend to Bailey. Just then Snape and Dumbledore walked through the infirmary doors.

"So how did the check-up go?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're having twins, a boy and a girl." Draco said still sounding shocked.

"You don't sound like your to happy about that." Snape said looking over at Bailey.

"I-I'm definitly happy, just a little on the shocked side." Draco said fainting.

"I knew he wasn't going to handle the news very well. I guess it's better he fainted now and not in front of Bailey." Madame Pomfrey said helping Snape put Draco into a bed.

"Well it looks like Bailey is starting to wake up." Snape said looking over at Bailey again. Bailey was starting to open her eyes.

"What happened is Drake ok?" Bailey said getting up and walking over to him.

"He'll be fine, he just needed to take a nap. You shouldn't be worrying." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Cranky Pants, tell me the truth. Draco is not napping because if he was the two of you would of had to put him in bed like this." Bailey said looking Snape straight in the eye.

"I can't lie to you and you know that, that's not fair. Draco found out that you were having twins and the news just overwhelmed him. You're having a boy, and a girl." Snape said looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh, um, I think I'll go back to teaching now." Bailey said just as shocked as Draco was, she then left the Infirmary and headed to her Muggle Studies class. The week had gone by quickly and the students were now starting to talk about what the babies were going to look like, and what sex they were going to be. Bailey had to dismiss her class early because she had gone into labor.

"Harry, Marcus will you please tell Draco what is going on?" Bailey asked before they left the classroom.

"Sure don't worry about it." Marcus said running down the hall. Bailey had made it to the Infirmary just in time. Madame Pomfrey helped her get into a bed and started setting everything up. Draco had entered half way through the delivery.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy! How could you have done this to me!" Bailey started screaming. Draco looked at Madame Pomfrey shocked.

"Don't worry Draco all women say they hate the guy, they don't actually mean it." Madame Pomfrey said trying to get Draco to calm down.

"She's lieing I really hate you Draco." Bailey yelled again. She then momentarily forgot what she had said when she heard the cries of her first baby.

"Here's your baby girl." Madame Pomfrey said holding up the baby, Draco got to cut the cord, and wrap her in a baby blanket. He had just enough time to hand the baby over to Madam Pomfrey's assistants before the other baby started coming. This baby came out a lot quicker than the first one, though Bailey still shouted that she hated Draco.

"It's all over see, here's your baby boy." Madame Pomfrey said holding up the baby again. "Draco if you'll follow me, we'll clean up both babies while Bailey uses the shower over there to clean up." Madame Pomfrey said pointing at a door right next to Bailey's bed. Narcissa helped Bailey out of bed and towards the shower room.

"Thank you Narcissa." Bailey said getting into the room.

"No thank you, you've blessed me with two grandchildren." Narcissa said starting the shower up for Bailey. Back outside Draco helped Madame Pomfrey tend to his children, and then went to show his father, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall the two little babies.

"Have you named them yet?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Bailey's still getting a shower and we never agreed on anything before they were born." Draco said handing a baby over to Dumbledore since Lupin was holding Aidan.

"You all may come in now, everything's cleaned up." Madame Pomfrey said coming out. "Have you two come up with a names for your children yet?" She asked when everyone was inside.

"How about we name the boy after his father, and Draco can name the girl." Bailey suggested.

"We can name her Lily Michelle, after Lily and her mother." Draco said, handing his son over to Bailey.


	20. Eupology

Chapter 20: Eupology

A/N: I am just wrapping everything up here because I'm sick of my sister pushing me to write. I've been sick for the past five days and have been writing non-stop from the time I wake up in the morning, through lunch and dinner, to the time I go to sleep. I do it because if I don't she keeps bugging me that she needs something to read. Her boyfriend and I yelled at her to stop so now instead of saying that she wants something to read she asks if she can type it up for me so I can write with out worrying about typing it. I might create background for all of this stuff but right now I'm just burnt. If I do start writing I know exactly how I'm going to change this plot so that you all don't know what will be going on. If you have any complaints at all please send them to Samantha at Thanks Kime.

After the births of both of the children, Draco and Bailey finished out the school year teaching their classes. Over the summer All four of them move out of Black manor, and into Malfoy manor where Draco suprised Bailey by having the manor made over to look more livable. They were offered to come back and teach for as long as they wanted, and to bring the kids back with them since they were such an enjoyable sight. Draco decided to take over the night feedings since he felt guilty about what Bailey had said to him during labor, even though she tired to convince him that she didn't mean it, and that she would help him if he wanted to sleep through the night. The assigned Severus, and one of Draco's close cousins as the Godmother, and father to their children. The End.


End file.
